My Sexy Bad Boy
by INeedUrLove
Summary: Isabella Swan belongs to Jacob Black but what if one night she bumps into Sexy Bad Boy Edward Cullen. Her whole world could change at that one moment.Placed in New York City. The big Apple!
1. Preview

**Hey guys this is Ericka's cousin Jasmine. She said I could use her profile since she's been really busy.**

**Well I want to start a story of my own this time.**

**It a twilight fanfic of course. It will be rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Twilight isn't mine….(sigh)**

It takes place in New York City. Isabella Swan lives with Jacob Black(No its not like my cousin's. Promise).They've been together for two years and life could never be better but what if one day she runs into Edward Cullen? The bad boy in the area. Jacob always told her to stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble, giving women his famous crooked smile, dazzling them till they can't stand. Drinking every night, especially fucking. _Every Night_. He could receive any girl in New York but some reason, every since they bumped into each other one night, he couldn't leave her alone. Still knowing she belonged to Jacob, he never stopped his staring whenever they were at a club or bar. The bad thing is that she liked it when he stared at her or give her that smirk that made her want to jump in his arms and stay there all night.

Jacob always told her to stay away from him and all the things he says to her never crosses her mind whenever they see each other. How is all this happening? Bad boys were wrong but they starting to make their way through her mind all the time. He was sexy and completely in control of whatever he did. He was probably in control while in bed too. Shaking her head Bella left to go home from the store, shaking the thoughts of Edward Cullen.

**This is just a description of what I would like to write about, I have a lot of homework so if you guys like it I'll write the story. Thanks and please review to let me know. It'll be my first fanfic story and if I do write about this story I'll update quicker then my cousin. lol**


	2. A night to remember!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 A night to remember**

**

* * *

**

Walking home at night was never one of my favorite things to do, let alone to think about in New York. Even with Jacob, sometimes I felt like someone was watching us. My truck broke down earlier this evening and had no choice but to walk home. Jake was at a meeting and couldn't leave, Alice didn't have her car either because hers was in the shop. This was a really fucked. Up. Day. Every time I would go down a block it felt like someone was watching, waiting for the right moment to move in. It creaked me out, a lot.

Alice and I came back from the mall which consisted of clothes after clothes. I left them at her house until I could take them to mine. I didn't want to take them with me in this condition.

I spotted a man walking towards me when I was a couple of blocks away from the apartment.

"Crap." I said under my breathe.

I didn't know how I would walk pass this without him noticing me. I was practically in the spotlight. We were the only people out here. I adverted eye contact and kept walking, looking down at me feet. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it closer to my body. I walked as far as I could on the edge of the sidewalk. Halfway down the clock, he was closer. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring at me, a smirk placed on his lips. I looked away quickly, always blushing when I'm looked at. He stopped walking which made me look up. I was nervous, no, I was scared out of my mind. What would he do to me? Drag me with him, kill me, what? I didn't like the smirked playing his lips, it made me tense.

At that moment I finally took him in. He had wild brown reddish hair, light colored eyes. I couldn't quite see what color from the distance. His face was beyond something I couldn't imagine. He was gorgeous. He had a sleek black jacket on with a white shirt underneath. It had black designs on them. There was dark blue pants hanging low on his hips and a belt holding them up. The belt had a skull with fangs as the buckle and it was shiny. Probably expensive. Down his legs were Nike Air prestige, black and white. I learned a lot about men's wear with Jacob. When I looked back up it looked like he was doing the same thing to me. Looking me over and when our eyes meet it seemed he wasn't disappointed.

He walked closer me and I stepped back. The smirk grew on his face every time he stepped forward and I stepped back. When I it the back of a brick wall, I started to panic. I had no place to go. He came closer and didn't stop till his hands reached the brick wall beside my head. As close as he was I couldn't help but feel nervous yet excited. I could smell him, pure man and a little axe to make it complete. It was delicious.

What the hell was wrong with me, we hadn't said a word to each other and I'm already anxious to see what he does next. He was about a head taller then me so I had to look up to see his face. One of his hands slid down the wall, passing my shoulder, the side of my breast which made me shiver, then landed on my waist. His eyes were following his hand and when they stopped at my waist he looked at me. I then realized his eyes were vibrant green. I couldn't stop staring at him.

"What's your name, beautiful?" His voice was like silk.

I shuddered before trying to reply.

B-Bella, my name is Bella." I stuttered out.

He smirked and leaned his head closer.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name is Edward."

Oh, wait a minute!

"Y-You mean as in…Edward Cullen?"

He licked his lips before replying.

"Hmm, seems you already know about me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He pulled his head back to stare at me. Sexy Bad boy Edward Cullen. Jake never told me how he looked but then again I could see from his point of view why he didn't.

He leaned his head toward my ear and whispered.

"Since you already know about me, how about I get to know you."

Then he licked my ear. A moan unexpectedly came out and I blushed bright red. He chuckled while his other hand came down to my waist, pulling me close to him. I bit back a moan that was threaten to come out. He continued to play with my ear and my hands that were limp on my sides unconsciously rose up to his chest. I gripped his shirt when he bit my lobe. He would go to my ear then to my neck repeatedly. I moaned a couple of times and every time I did I felt him smirk against my skin. When his hands reached around to grabbed my ass, I came back to reality.

I pushed on his chest to make him back up. He didn't bulge but he did stop kissing my skin. He looked at me with questionable eyes.

"Edward, we can't"

"Why not." He asked

"Because, there's someone I'm already seeing." I said suddenly.

"Hmm..what's his name.? He asked nuzzling my neck.

"Uhh…Jacob Black." It sounded like a question.

"Well, why does a man named Jacob allow you to walk in the streets by yourself, especially at night." He asked licking my neck to my ear. I moaned again.

"M-My car broke down and he's at a meeting. There was no way he could of gotten me."

"Well if I was him I would of left the meeting for you. A woman is really vulnerable out her by herself."

Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Jake's meeting. He was never going to leave after that little statement.

"Edward, I have to go." I said pushing on his chest.

"Come on Bella, what's the rush." He said grabbing my ass, pulling our lower halves together.

"I really need to go." I pushed against his chest a little harder to make him stop. I was already becoming aroused and I didn't want to do anything I would regret later on.

"You said he's at a meeting."

He grabbed one of my legs and lifted it around his thin waist. It allowed him to press up against me more. I was so aroused to a stranger that it should be illegal. Edward kept grinding against me while kissing my neck. Then he bit my neck. I hoped there wasn't a mark.

"Edward seriously." I moaned out.

This isn't right. I was suppose to be with Jake. He trusted me and knew I would never cheat on him but here I was with Edward Cullen. I pulled away from him but every time I did he would pull me closer.

"Shh…relax."

And with that he kissed me, not even asking for permission. I tried to stop the kiss but he applied more force. He grinded more against me and my restraint weakened. I don't know, but this bad boy had something that made me want him. His appearance. His swag. Jake had style but not bad boy style.

I gave up trying to resist him. I kissed him back with everything I had. I felt him smirk against my mouth. The kiss was amazing. It was rough and dominant. My arms went around his neck and grabbed on his hair. He pulled me roughly against. Even air couldn't pass through our joined bodies. My leg was still wrapped around his waist and one of his hands were holding my thigh while the other held my ass. It was by far the most intense make-out I ever hand. And with a stranger.

Our tongues were battling and our lips stayed locked. No wonder he could get any woman he wanted. He could sweet talk a girl and seduce her with a flick of a smile. Or smirk for that matter.

Edward and I were in our own little world. Our hand were roaming everywhere, under our shirts and pulling on hair. I didn't want it to end.

Suddenly were heard a phone ringing. He stopped kissing me and leaned his head against my neck. He kissed the skin there before pulling back and answering the phone.

"Hello…..yhea…tonight, ah sure. I'll be there soon."

When he ended the phone call he looked at me, giving a crooked smile. It could be a contagious smile.

"Sorry about that." He got closer to me. "I need to get going" His hand came around my neck, pulling my face closer to his. "I'll see you around." He kissed me one last time. "Soon." Letting me go and walking down the street until he disappeared from eye sight. The apartment was right down the street, so I ran. I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. The door was relocked and I ran in the bedroom.

How could I be so stupid? Kissing a random stranger which happened to be Edward Cullen. Oh my god I'm such a freaking idiot. I just practically cheated on Jake. I tried to resist him but something about Edward made me want to jump his bones. He made it so easy for me to forget about Jacob. The worse part of it is that even though it felt wonderful, it was like a casual hook up. I was never the casual hook up girl. Never, and all of a sudden Edward Cullen comes by and changes it. I would've felt like a whore kissing a random stranger but with him. I don't Know. He just changed everything. That little hook up was all it took. The other thing is that he didn't even care I had a boyfriend. He acted like I was single. Edward didn't even acknowledge Jacob. Now that's a bad boy. He doesn't give a shit and that is beyond sexy. That was a scary thought. I never liked bad boys but now I think I may reconsider them.

But what do I do if I see him again? With Jacob? Would I act like it never happened or just go with the flow? What do I do if he comes over and says something to me.?

I should be regretting that moment I but I didn't. I liked it and it should be wrong because I'm with Jake. My life just got more complicated tonight.

"Bella, I'm home"

This was definitely going to be a rough night.

* * *

**Hey guys how did you like the first chapter. I'm excit****ed because it's my first fanfic story.**

**You guys have to see the belt I described Edward was wearing. Its really sweet. Check on my profile to see the pic.**

**Here's the last thing I want to ask you guy's, since Edward is a bad boy, do you think he should have his tongue pierced . I think it would be hot! Ohh, just thinking about it...Wow lol**

**Please review! XD**


	3. All I Needed

**When I read the story I realized there were some errors, like when I wrote 'yhea' which was suppose to be 'yeah'. That's how I text that word and didn't even realize it. That shows why you shouldn't text words differently. The words you text on the phone may end up on the story. I did it a couple of times lol.**

**Thanks for the review guys. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, not me.**

**Ch. 3 **

Its been two weeks since I last seen Edward. I always wondered if he would show up somewhere and show me he was real. It could've been my imagination all along. Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me that night. I always felt paranoid when by myself. The daydreaming and everything would cause Jake to look at me questionably and I would tell him it was nothing important. Why cant he stay out my head? He's nothing important. I didn't want to tell Jake, I didn't want him to be concerned for me. He's already stressed out about work so one less problem wont hurt him.

With Jake and his work, he's away most of the day. Sometimes Edward comes in my mind out of no where. Reading book that have Edward's name in it or watching tv that would remind me of him just made things worse for me. The book was a coincidence.

This was ridiculous! Thinking of a guy like this. I'm with Jake not Edward. I'll have to keep saying that to myself. I love Jacob, I really do but why didn't I think about him as much as Edward. What makes him so different, besides the bad boy style, the cocky attitude, that smile, or that sex hair. His eyes and the hands that were like magic. _No stop. There you go again. _Whenever I think about Edward it would go to simple things like his looks but then they would go in the dirty boundary of what his hand could do. Even though I didn't tell Jake, I can tell he saw something different in me. He wouldn't say anything, just look and walk away. He knew that if I'm ready to tell him anything I will but if I don't, he leaves it alone.

So to take my minds off thing, Jake was taking me to a club tonight. I thought it would be a great idea because I've been thinking about Edward way too much.. I have no reason why and it's constant most of the day. I called to see if Alice and Rose could go but they said they couldn't go, there was too much work to be done at work. Rose worked at a auto repair shop while Alice worked at a designing agency for upcoming stars.

With the help of Alice and Rose I've became a more confident person. I'm more into fashion and I'm not as clumsy. _**Thank God**_. My career isn't as big as Alice or Rose but I love what I do. I'm a known writer but not well known. I wrote a couple of novels so far and a lot of people like them. That's all I care about, people liking them because they can relate to them.

Anyway during the day Jake left for work while I cleaned the apartment. I did the dishes, made the bed, and vacuumed the living room. It wasn't that bad but while I cleaned I had music on. Some rock and some old classics. It made the cleaning go by faster. Once I was done with that, my stomach started to growl.

Maybe a sandwich could hold me off till tonight. I went in the fridge and saw…nothing. There was literally nothing in there. There was some left over pizza but I didn't want any of that.

"Seriously Jake" I sighed out.

I didn't want to go outside right now but my stomach was protesting. I huffed and went to change into some jeans, black sweater and some knee high black boots. Flat boots of course.

It was chilly out there but there was still a lot of people about. Couples holding hands, people talking on the phone, and some hailing a cab. I wish I could hold hands with Edward. _Fuck_. I meant Jake. Damn it. I'm so glad I didn't say that out loud. I really needed to go to a club tonight. I shook my head and walked out the apartment.

My keys and wallet were held tight in my hand while I walked down to the car. The store wasn't that far but with all the groceries that I would have, the car would be needed. While driving down the street I thought of the weirdest thing, after that night with Edward, why didn't I just hail a cab? If I did, that would have meant that I would've never met Edward but then again my mind wouldn't be centered around him either.

I thought some more about that night. How it could've been any girl. He still would've made out with her either way. Now I feel like a whore. My night could have been Edward free but no, his looks and attitude did it for me. Damn him.

Once I made it to the store I grabbed a cart and strolled down the isles, looking for the much needed goods. A half hour later, there was food filled to the top of the cart. Jeez, with the amount of food I have, I'm pretty sure the money in my wallet will be gone. I went to the cash register and took all of my goods to be checked out. The guy at the cash register kept staring at me, well not at me, most likely my chest. I cleared my throat and he look up at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down continuing to check out the foods. I think I saw a blush on his cheeks. He looked around eighteen or nineteen. I smiled at him, he was pretty cute with blonde hair, blue eyes but not for me. I wanted green eyes and bronze hair. _No,no,no_. Brown hair and brown eyes. I hope I don't slip like that tonight. Speaking of slipping tonight, when I'm drunk I have no filter so whatever I think is what I say._ Just don't get drunk. Problem solved. _That'll never work. Every time I go to a club I drink. Not enough to get wasted but enough for me to- yeah, ok wasted.

When I made it back home I put the food away and made a club sandwich. It was good but at that point, I'm pretty sure anything was good considering how loud my stomach was growling.

Jacob didn't arrive home till late afternoon.

"Hey, babe" I heard him say in the living room. I was in the bedroom thinking of what to wear. He came in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

"Hey Jake, how was work? I asked still looking in the closet.

"Good. The case I'm dealing with is pretty intense but I think my team can manage it."

I nodded.

Jacob came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him while he moved my hair to the side and whispered in my ear.

"Wear this one, I like it one you."

He grabbed a black dress. It was a low v-neck dress that ended at my thighs. The back dealt with diamonds on the back.(pic on profile) It was a stunning dress and it was perfect for tonight. I decided to go with black pumps. They may kill me but theses 5-inch heels were sexy.

Jacob decided to watch tv for a little bit before we went and I decided to take a shower.

I put my underwear attire on the bed. It consisted of a black lacy g-string and a black lacy bra. I placed the dress next to it, then grabbed my stuff to take a shower. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and armpits. I then used my favorite soap, strawberry, and applied it all over my body.

I wasn't trying to think of anything, I just wanted to relax under the hot sprays. Once I was finished I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I closed the door to the bedroom and dropped the towel. My hair was still wet so I kept it pinned up. I grabbed my scented lotion and rubbed it on my body. The clothes on my bed were placed on me. They fitted perfectly. I grabbed my robe and decided to do my hair before putting the dress on. I dried my hair then straightened it. I parted the hair on my left side and draped the some of the hair over my forehead. It looked like a had bangs. The front of my hair was never as long as the back. Once finished with my hair, I did my make up. I added some dark eye shadow but not to much. Then I added eyeliner and mascara on. For my lips I added clear pink lip gloss. When my make up was done I dropped the robe and put on my dress. The dress really did look good on me. I grabbed the towel and robe and placed them in the bathroom, then grabbed my shoes and walked in the living room.

Jake heard me enter the room and look at me.

"Wow, you look great." He said getting up and wrapping me in his arms.

I blushed. "Thanks, Jake" I reached up and placed a kiss on his lips.

He smiled and let me go to go changed. I placed my shoes by the couch then went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. I really hope this night helps me forget about Edward.

Twenty minutes Jake came out looking fresh and nice. I put my shoes on and grabbed my purse. He placed his hands on the small of my back. The drive was pretty silent on the way there but Jake kept kissing my hand once in a while.

Once we reached the club, Jake came out and opened the door for me. I took his hand and walked in the club. Jake didn't need to show his I.D. He was pretty well known. He was a lawyer that worked at one of the biggest companies in New York. We found a table in the corner of the club. A male waiter came and asked us for our drinks. I got sex on the beach while Jake just got a Heineken. As we were ordering the waiter stared at Jake the whole time. I mean like a full on lust stare. I can tell Jacob was nervous and I couldn't help giggle. When he left I started laughing. Jake had the funniest expression on his face. I think I even snorted.

"You think it's funny" He asked with amusement.

I looked at him and started laughing again.

"Oh, Jake, you should've seen your face." I said.

"Well just wait till we get home so I can show you something to laugh about." He whispered.

I gasped and pulled back to look at him.

"Jacob" I laughed as I punched him in the arm.

We continued to have fun the whole night. I'm pretty sure I had enough drinks. I wasn't wasted but I was definitely tipsy. I met the bartender named Paul. He was really close friends with Jacob, they used to go to school together.

"Hey Paul, how's it going?" Jake asked as him and I sat down on the stools.

"Jake, good to see you. Same old same old, you know"

"Yeah, how's Emily and the kids?"

"Really great. Our first son started walking last week." Paul replied with a smile.

"Aww, I bet that's really wonderful." I said.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?" Paul said, cleaning a glass.

"Good, I may be finished with my upcoming book soon and I'm really excited for it to be published." I smiled.

Paul nodded. "So what brings you guys up here?"

"Bella needed to relax, I think her writing the book has stressed her out lately." Jake replied, placing his hands on my leg. _If he only knew._

"Well miss Bella, the club is the perfect place to go."

We small talked for a little bit and ordered a couple of drinks before going on the dance floor.

Jake and I were dancing for at least an hour. I really had fun. I didn't even think about Edward. Maybe Edward was just really an imagination of mine. I'm pretty sure I would've seen him in those two weeks but didn't. Around midnight Jake received a phone call about work. When he hung up, he looked me apologetically.

"Don't tell me you have to go to work." I asked angrily. I understand work is important but couldn't he get one day off.

"I'm sorry babe. I really need to go. My team is having a meeting and I have to be there." He said kissing my cheek.

"But I don't want to leave." I whined.

"Bella I'm not leaving you here by yourself." He said sternly.

I look around for an excuse to stay. I didn't want to leave because of his job.

"….How about Paul. He can watch over me. You could trust him with anything." I said.

"Yeah but he's working, he wont be able to watch you and serve drinks."

"Come on Jake, I don't want to leave because you have to go." I huffed out.

I was getting in a bitchy mood. I'm only really like think when I had something to drink.

"No, Bella"

"Jacob, baby, please. I really want to stay." I whispered in his ear and placed my hand on his chest.

"Bella" I could tell he was about to give in.

"Please" I pouted.

He looked at me for a while till he gave in.

"Fine, but I'm calling you every ten minutes.'

"Jake"

"Ok, ok, I'm calling you every hour and that's final."

"Thanks Jake" I said hugging him.

"Yeah Yeah. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Sweet, now lets go talk to Paul so I can stay"

Jake looked at me warily before getting up.

"Hey Paul, what time do you get off tonight?" Jake asked.

"Two, why?"

"Can you do me a big favor?"

Paul waved his hand for him to continue.

"Do you think you can watch Bella. I have to get to work and she doesn't want to leave."

"Jeez Jake, you act like I can't watch over myself. Its not like I'm going to leave with a random stranger." I huffed out.

"Bella, your tipsy, be lucky I'm letting you stay." Jake said irritated.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the bar.

"Do you think you'll be able to take her home?"

"Sure Jake."

"Thanks. I'm counting on you. If something happens to her, I'm coming after you."

"Yeah yeah, I know the speech."

"Jacob turned to me and went to place a kiss on my lips but I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. I heard him sigh and walk out of the club.

"Hey Paul, can you pass me a drink?" I asked sitting on the stool again.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Anything."

He handed me a shot of something I didn't to know and drunk it. I did a couple of drinks till I heard some girls yelling.

"What's going on over there." I asked.

"Ah, Edward Cullen decided to make his entrance."

Edward Cullen. So he was real and my imagination wasn't playing tricks on me. What do I do if he comes over here or something. Oh My God. I'm having a freak out. Breathe, just breathe. Act cool.

I grabbed my drink and drunk it in one gulp. I set the glass on the counter. I turned to look where Edward Cullen was.

He's coming this way. Ok, relax. He's looking this way.

I turned around and faced the bar and wouldn't it be my luck that Paul was no where to be seen. Fuck.

I tried to relax myself and act like I never noticed he was here. Keep it cool. Damn it Paul. You titty, douche bag, v-jay licker. Out of all the times, where the hell can his ass be.

While I was having a mental argument with myself about Paul, I felt someone breathe by my ear. I shivered and felt his lips lightly graze my ear. His hands moved so there were placed on the bar, which blocked me in.

"How are you, gorgeous?"

I don't think I'll be able to speak_. Come on Bella, get your shit together_.

"F-Fine, and you?"

I heard him chuckle before answering my question.

"Great, know that I have you here."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know my beautiful woman when I see her."

He said my beautiful woman.

He kissed my earlobe and I shuddered. I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He had to leave, he had some work to do." I said with a sigh.

"So he left you here by yourself?"

"No, I chose to stay, I didn't want to leave because he had to."

"Mmm, how about I'll stay with you tonight so you wont feel lonely. You know, so nothing will happen to you."

His arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me to his chest. He was warm and I didn't even think about leaning against him, I just did. He pulled me even tighter.

I was tipsy almost damn near drunk. I knew I should stop drinking but I couldn't find it in me to care but then I may do something with Edward that I would regret. Who am I kidding, I didn't regret kissing Edward that night and I don't regret leaning against him so willingly either. I really should, I really, really should but damn it I couldn't.

"So, how about my offer?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

I felt him smirk and place another kiss on my ear. Drunk Bella was coming out to play.

Edward let go of me and turned my stool around to face him.

"Come on, lets go sit at my table."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Once there I saw some people I wouldn't think of hanging out with Edward. There at the table was Jasper and Emmett. Ok, so maybe Emmett but Jasper. Crap Jasper will tell Jacob, then Jacob will know everything, and everything will be a disaster.

I started to hesitate and Edward noticed.

"What's wrong gorgeous?"

Think quickly.

"I didn't know, you knew Jasper." I said.

_That's wasn't the plan dummy. You were suppose to say something that will get you out of here without Jasper knowing._

"Edward smirked. "Yeah, me and Jasper go way back." He replied.

Before I could think of anything else to say, Jasper and everyone else from the table looked up and spotted us.

Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Jasper and Jacob used to live next door to each other and almost spent everyday together with Paul. They all were really close but Jasper and Edward.

Half of the group got out of the booth to let Edward and I slide in, so we were in the middle. Jasper and two other guys slid back in. Jasper was sitting next to me and whispered something to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Jake had to leave to go to work and I didn't want to leave so Paul is taking me home."

Edward and Jasper looked at me, well Edward was looking at Jasper.

"Look, I just want to have fun tonight and Jake ruined it when he left." I huffed out.

Edward stopped looking at Jasper and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Bella, baby, how do you know Jasper?"

"He's my best friend's boyfriend."

He nodded and placed an arm over my shoulder. He kissed my neck and went back talking to the other guys. I felt my cheeks burn when Jasper looked at me with a raised brow.

"So, you and Cullen now?"

My cheeks burned more.

"I met Edward one night walking home. I didn't have a ride to my apartment and dint think about hauling a cab so I ran into Edward and things happ- never mind_. Damn alcohol_, I almost told Jasper what me and Edward did.

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Bella"

"Jasper."

"I wont tell anybody."

I gave him that 'yeah-right' look.

Edward looked over at us.

"We made out."

I hit him in the chest hard. At least I think hard. He just smirked and chuckled.

"What, it's the truth."

I was mortified. Jasper knows. Jasper knows. Now he's going to tell Jake…and Alice about it. I needed to go before something else happens but nothing could be worse then what Edward just said.

When I looked a Jasper I was shocked at what I saw. He stared at me with a smile on his face.

"J-Jasper, I-I thought you would be piss- I mean mad." I said incredulously.

"Bella, I'm not angry. You've missed out of a lot of fun. Sitting at home all the time reading books, or watching movies you've already seen. I'm not saying making out with him was a way of having fun but Jake's been gone at work most of the day and your just sitting at home doing nothing. You could be here having fun. I know Jake is trying but he isn't trying hard enough to spend time with you. He could've had tonight off if he really wanted to but Jake is Jake. Shit, your probably sexually frustrated with the lack of sex. Don't tell Alice this but if she was at work all day, then come home to tired of sex every night. I may end up of out nowhere kissing a girl to help ease of the lack of sex."

"Jasper!"

"What, I'm only man."

"Look, what I'm saying is that you should be able to have fun without him ruining it."

"What so your saying that hooking up with him isn't wrong."

"I'm not saying you should go fuck him, I'm saying you should be able to hang out with him tonight and let loose."

I had to ask him this because I know it will happen sometime during tonight.

"So, if you see Edward and I kissing, wh-" Jasper cut me off.

"Then I would say that I didn't see anything."

"Your weird." I said.

"Jasper, how long are you staying here?"

"I'm not sure, for a while I know that, why?"

"Do you think you'll be able to take me home instead of Paul?"

"Sure." That quick and simple answer made me giddy.

Edward look at me and he saw me bouncing.

"What's wrong with you"?

"Nothing, just excited."

He raised an eyebrow and I just smiled at him. Vixen Bella will be out on full blast tonight.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number. It rung five times before he picked up.

"Hello?" somebody sounded angry.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella" His voice seemed to calm down after I said something.

"I wanted to let you know Jasper said he would take me home."

"Jasper's there? Let me speak to him."

I gave Jasper the phone and a minute later Jasper handed me my phone with a smile on his face.

"He was doubtful in the beginning but finally gave up."

"Thanks Jasper"

"Yup" He had a grin on his face.

"Well, I'm getting up for a drink you guys want one?"

Everyone said yes including me. I told Jasper while he was up that he should tell Paul he's taking me home. When Jasper left, Edward kissed my neck.

"So, Edward who's the hottie." A blonde one said.

"Bella, this is Mike, next to him is Tyler, then over here is Emmett, and you already know Jasper."

Emmett gave me a goofy grin while Mike and Tyler stares at my chest then my face.

Edward lifted my legs and moved them on top of his so I was facing his way. He moved his lips back to my neck and traveled up to my chin. My hands were on his chest and one of his were still around my shoulder holding me close and the other was holding my thighs. His lips finally made it to my cheek, then the edge of my lips. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned my head and crashed my lips to his. His lips felt so good on mine. My hand went to his neck to pull his face closer while he tightened his grip on my thighs. I swear this was the best kiss I ever had. His tongue came out and swiped it against my lips. I gave a low moan and opened my mouth. I think it just got better. His tongue went straight in and twirled with mine. I pulled away, shocked at what I felt.

"Is that a tongue ring?" I asked incredulously.

He didn't say anything, all he did was stick his tongue out for me to see. Holy shit. Edward Cullen has a tongue ring! I think I just came.

I grabbed his face and kissed him again. That tongue ring was hot, especially when his tongue twirled with mine.

Our tongues danced as he moved his hand from the outside of my thigh to the inside. I think that was the best make out ever. No, I know that was the best make out. When we finally broke apart, Jasper was staring at me with a knowing smile. I blushed and snuggled into Edward.

That whole night I was with Edward. We danced for hours and I really had a fun time. He touched me while dancing and we even kissed for a while too. We had more drinks and I really got to know Edward more. He was really sweet and passionate about music. There was more to him then meets the eye. Edward had a bad boy style shown on the outside but the inside is what I liked most. He never left my side and when I had to use the restroom he waited outside for me. I found out he was really smart. He could hold up a conversation about politics.

He loves music and books. _Never saw that coming._

We talked for a little bit longer until Jasper said he was ready to go. I didn't want to but it was past three. Edward and I had traded numbers earlier and he told me to call him when I got home. Sweet.

Before Jasper and I left, I gave Edward a kiss goodbye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. It was a chaste kiss but it was still wonderful. He gave me a crooked smile before pulling away. I didn't want him to pull away so I pouted. He chuckled and kissed me one more time.

"Don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

Jasper led me to the car and opened the door for me.

He got in, started the car and pulled onto the road.

We drove in silence for a while until Jasper spoke up.

"Have fun tonight, Bella?"

"Yeah, I had a really good time."

"Edward is a good guy and it seemed you guys just clicked."

"Edward really is great, I don't see why Jake doesn't like him."

"Jake? What did he say about him?"

"Jake said he was trouble and I should stay away from him. He's no good for me and a straight up bad boy."

"I didn't know that. Edward's a good guy, I don't see why he doesn't like him."

"Please Jasper, don't bring Edward up in front of Jake. I don't know, every time Edward was brought up, Jake would get uncomfortable."

"Fine" He sighed out.

"Thank you."

It was weird, tonight I saw Jasper as a different guy. More loose and he actually encouraged me to hang out with Edward. I didn't think of Jasper differently but I did get to see a side of him that I liked.

Jasper walked me up to the apartment and kissed my cheek before leaving.

I showered and changed into sweats and a tank top. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had a message. It was Edward. I opened it up and read the text.

"_Hey babe, wanted to see if you made it home ok, txt me back when u receive this."_

I smiled. I liked it when Edward called me that. I sent a text back.

"_I made it home fine, babe. ;)" _I didn't want to sound clingy but I wanted to put those words on there. Just do it Bella, be brave. _"I miss you already n I'm alone in bed"_

Send.

A few seconds later.

"_I miss u too n don't worry I'll be there one day to fill the bed up with u.."_

He's good.

"_Well I'm going to sleep, I'll txt u later"_

"_Alright. Good night, gorgeous"_

"_Goodnight Edward"_

That night I feel asleep with a smile on my face. Jake didn't even come to mind while I was at the club. Maybe going to a club was exactly what I needed.

**Look at Bella ,hanging loose. She deserves it. Any way I didn't know how I would start this chapter off but in the end I like it. I didn't tell you what Edward was wearing did I. Well he had black jeans on and a blue button down shirt. You know his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. ;) I wanted him to look differently instead of the bad boy style in this chapter. But he's still sexy no matter what.**

**PLEASE REVIEW...I need them to continue! :)**


	4. This side of you is why we cant do this

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it but I have to tell you it gets emotional towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own anything.**

**CH. 3 This side of you is why we can't do this.**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache and that ladies and gentlemen is the result of drinking so much. I began to get up when I felt an arm around me. I smiled. Jake and I had a good time at the club last night. Dancing, talking, and getting to know each other more.

Wait, I wasn't with Jake all night was I? I was sitting with a group of guys. We were laughing and having a good time but where did Jake go?

What the hell happened last night?

I looked behind me and saw Jake sleeping peacefully. I gave a small smile before getting up. I went in the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I sat on a stool by the counter and tried to think about what happened last night. I remember dancing with Jake and just having fun. We haven't been able to hang out a lot lately. I remember something but it was a little fuzzy, Jake had to do something that pissed me off.

Oh, that's right. He had to leave because he had a case to handle and left without trying to get off. I was still mad but there was something else that happened last night that made me happy later on. I think Jasper and Emmett were there as well as some of their buddies.

Oh my god. I'm so dumb, how could I forget. While I was sulking over Jake leaving, Edward showed up. That name put a stupid grin on my face. Everything came flooding in my mind. Edward was the one I was sitting with that night with his friends. We danced, talked, and kissed. That thought made me blush.

Edward was different from what I thought. He was really sweet, kind, and amazing. He liked reading, was interested in music, and like playing the piano. He's smart and that night I actually saw the inside of Edward Cullen. On the outside there was a bad boy no women could resist but on the inside was even better. I got to know _him_. Really him.

Then I remembered the text messages he sent me.

I finished my coffee and placed the mug in the sink. I went in the bedroom to retrieve my phone. When I got in there Jake was up looking more tired then ever. I went over and sat on my side of the bed and grabbed my phone. I set in my lap and turned to Jake.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He sighed before answering me.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I should've stayed. I was worried sick that something would happen to you. Please forgive me."

I looked at him. I know he didn't mean to do it and I can see kind of from his point of view why he did it but it still upset me that he wanted to take me out to have fun and didn't even argue about going to work the next second.

"Jake, I'm not going to lie that it hurt that you would just leave when going to the club was your whole idea." I said.

"Bella I'm really sorry, it won't happen again. I promise." He said.

"Ok, but its in the past so lets not think about again."

Besides the part the contained Edward.

Jake smiled and got out of bed to take a shower.

I looked at my phone and checked my messages. I read Edward's messages over and over. I couldn't help not to and the smile on my face couldn't get any larger. I wanted to text him but I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea.

The next couple of weeks went by pretty fast. Jake tried to take work off for me and it made me happy that he was trying. I did receive a couple of messages from Edward. Mostly asking how I was or what my plans were. Not asking to see if I could hang out with him, just curious. We did talk about music for a while or recent books we've read and I have to say, Edward is really somebody I could talk to about everything, to an extent but I really like talking to him even if it comes by in a text message. I did see him time to time while going to the store or running other errands. We would hug, then talk a little bit before leaving. That would be the best part of my day. Sometimes when we hugged, we would hold each other longer then we should and sometimes we would even lean into each other before saying goodbye. Almost kissing. It was becoming ridiculous how much I wanted to kiss him but Jake was trying to be closer in our relationship and I had to do the same. No matter how much I wanted Edward, Jake is important and our relationship is improving a little. If Jake was trying then I have to too.

Today Alice, Rose, and I are having a sleep over at my house since it has so much lively space, as Alice put it. They weren't coming till seven so I had time to do whatever I wanted and in Bella style, the only way to relax is reading a book. Something like Wuthering Heights but tonight I was reading The Age of Innocence. It was about how a young lawyer fell in love with a woman who separated from her husband, when he's engaged to the woman's cousin. It was a really true romance novel that could never get old. I was so caught up in the book that I didn't realize my phone was ringing till the last minute. I picked it up before the ringer ended and answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, it's Edward." A smile lit up on my face.

"Hey Edward. What did you call for?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you without using text messages." My smile grew.

"Really?"

"Yes and I-I wanted to ask you something." Huh, weird. Edward never stuttered before.

"Yes."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to my piano concert. It's not till next month but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you."

"You have a piano concert? I didn't know that and you really want to invite me?" I asked. I got a little excited.

"Yeah, if you want to come. My family will be there and I would really like for you to meet them too.

"Edward I don't think that will be a good idea. I mean meeting your parents is a big thing."

"I know Bella, but I really want you to meet them."

"Really?"

"Yes. Will you come?" I didn't even think about it, which should have been a mistake but the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Of course"

"Great. Um what about your boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it, you're my friend right? And I should be able to go to a friends concert."

Lord knows I didn't want to be friends.

"Ok, I'll call you when the concerts near."

"Ok"

"Well, since we're done with that, tell me how life has been treating you."

"I've been fine. My two best friends are coming over for a sleep over so Jake will be out with his buddies."

"Ah, well don't get to drunk, my dear. I hear drinking tends to make people do what they normally wouldn't do."

After he said that I could stop the thought that crossed my mind. Did he not mean it when he kissed me at the club or hold me all night? Was it just because he was drunk? I wanted to ask him if what we did that night was something he regretted. I mean we haven't talked about or anything so this was the only time I probably could.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Chicken.

"Bella" His voice sounded like a warning but sounded like he was pleading too.

"Nothing Edward, I'm fine, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing in particular, just when Alice and Rose were coming over." I knew that sounded like complete shit but I was to scared to ask him.

"Ok" I knew he knew something was up but he never said anything. Even though we weren't face to face I could tell by his voice that he knew something was wrong with me.

"Well Bella, I need to get going, so I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella"

A couple of hours later I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see Alice and Rose standing with big bags in their arms. I had a feeling they were going to torture me.

"Hey, ready for the night to begin?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I muttered.

I needed to forget about everything and just have a good time. Tonight it was just Alice, Rose, and I.

The thing is, is that I couldn't stop the question popping in and out of my mind.

For the next couple of hours we played on Jake's Xbox Live. Most of his games were sports but he had Halo in there too. We may be girls but that doesn't mean we can't play. After that we plugged in the wii. I had Just Dance 2. That game was a work out but we loved it. I beat Rose and Alice a couple of times but all together Alice won.

"Ha, you can't beat the queen of dance. Its proof that you shouldn't play against me unless you want to get your ass kicked."

We all busted out laughing.

We settled down and I ordered pizza. We were the meat lover kind of girls. At that moment all of us decided to change into something more comfortable. I had a pink tank top on with some black and white zebra shorts. I loved these shorts. My feet were cold so I decided to put on my knee high pink socks. When I came out, Rose and Alice just finished too and we busted out laughing.

Alice, Rose, and I had almost the same outfit on. Alice had a blue tank top with black shorts and blue knee high socks. Rose had a red tank top on with white shorts and red hearts all over it. Then to complete the look she had red knee high socks on too.

That was a coincident and a little awkward. I guess we really do think alike.

"Hey, looks like great minds think alike." said Alice.

We laughed again and settled on the couch. This was the time Alice spoke up and talked about everything. It was Alice's gossip time.

"OMG! Did you see Bianca talking to Christian, ok she was flirting with him. Big time!" Alice shouted sounding surprised.

"Really, isn't she going out with Justin?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's the thing, she's flirting with Christian while she's going out with Justin and that's not the worst part. Christian goes out with Crystal."

You see Bianca, Christian, Justin, and Crystal, used to hang out with us all the time when we were in collage. Each of them had a thing for each other and every time you would see them, they would be with the other person. Christian went out with Bianca, but dumped her for Crystal. Then they would go back and forth. It was ridiculous. It was like an endless cycle between them so I wasn't that surprised when Alice said it.

"Then a couple days later I saw Emily. She had on the ugliest outfit on. I mean why would you go to the mall and wear really big flair jeans and try to stuff them in your ankle boots. The jeans were coming out of the sides, it was baggy and unnecessary. Then her top-"

At that point I cut Alice out. She can be very dramatic when it comes to fashion but she knows what she's doing. I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up to answer it. Behind the door was someone I didn't expect seeing, or you can say "_someones_." There standing behind the door was Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Jasper was holding the pizza.

"Delivery for a Ms. Swan. I tried to smile and let them in.

What the hell was I suppose to do. I can't be near Edward unless I want to jump him, which I would do. I was with Jake, I can't do it. The kissing and hugging had to be like it never happened. Jake was trying in our relationship and I was going to too. I wasn't going to let anyone mess it up, not even Edward.

When Edward caught me staring at him, he smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much at the club. I looked away and blushed. I had to let Edward know that there could be nothing between us. I'm not stupid, the times when we hugged, it felt like I didn't want to let go and sometimes when I pulled away , he was a little reluctant. Or the times where we almost kissed. The tension was there and I know he could feel it but at the night we were at the club, it felt right. It was like I should've been there the whole time but I wasn't being fair to Jake.

"What up, ladies?" Jasper said.

Alice squealed. "Jasper what are you doing here?"

He caught her in his arms without dropping the pizza. He set it down and carried Alice over to the couch. Rose and Emmett were practically eye fucking each other and Edward was staring at me but I didn't look at him.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the pizza box. It smelled delicious. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up and turned around. Edward was behind me smiling innocently. My emotions were getting to me now because it felt good to be in his arms yet wrong. What was wrong with me? I looked up at him and gently pushed him away from me. He looked hurt for a second before concern showed upon his face.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, we can't keep doing this." I breathed out.

"Do what?"

I looked up at him and saw that I really hurt him. I had to set things straight.

"Edward, even though the things we do are innocent, I can't keep doing this. I-I like you more then I should and it's wrong. I'm with Jake and I'm not being fair to him."

"Bella, what are you saying?" Edward whispered out.

"I'm saying that I-I can't be near you without feeling guilty. Jake is trying to change in our relationship and its only fair I do the same. When I'm with you I feel different, more happy, and- it shouldn't be this way. I feel like I'm cheating on him when I'm talking to you or with you. It's not right." I actually had tears streaming down my face.

"Bella" I heard him step closer and I tried to step back but I was already against the counter.

"Bella, look at me." He tilted my head so I could look at him. "I don't regret talking to you or being with you. I'm not sorry at all but I know how you feel. I feel different when I'm around you and I'm not going to lie, I'm scared cause I never felt like this before. But if you don't want to be friends I understand."

He started to back away but my hands caught his wrist.

"Edward, the thing is, is that I don't want to lose you as a friend." I cried.

"Bella." I cried as he pulled me to his chest and held me.

I should've pushed away from him but I couldn't. It felt so right. If having Edward as a friend was as close as I could be with him, then I would take it.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long, my mom has been on me about my grades since I'm doing Final Exams this week and let me tell you, I'm tired. But of course I had to try and post something up for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the delay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE MY DAY : )**


	5. How could this happen

**Hey guys. I want you to enjoy this chapter. Again some emotions in there but it shows how human the characters can be.**

**Ch. 4 How did this happen**

**Enjoy!**

I thought about that night Edward and I went outside on the patio during the sleep over. Everything he told me, made me rethink everything about my relationship with Jake. I felt like everything happened so fast that night., first telling Edward we couldn't be friends when I knew I wanted to be more then that. Pushing Edward away felt like the biggest mistake I ever made. It didn't feel right to have these feelings for him though. Or that's what I thought should feel wrong. Jake and I have been in a relationship for a long time and I'm not sure if I'll be ready to break it up to try something new. Yes, I thought of it. Leaving Jake for Edward but I wasn't ready to leave someone I knew for so long and try and be with someone new. I was scared.

After the talk with Edward I felt like shit. Alice and Rose picked up on it immediately. I didn't want to tell them at first because I didn't want them to think of me differently. Being in a relationship with a man I care about but also liking someone else during the process. As you can see, I have very low self-esteem and really pay attention to what people think about me.

"_Bella, Edward's right. Your not being fair to Jake. At all. I can see your trying to forget your feelings for Edward, but honey, you need to be honest with yourself. If you love Jake, you need to do what's right."_

I wanted to know what she thought was right but when I was about to ask she told me I needed to figure this out myself. They know I have feelings for Edward but they don't know the extent of it, and it was up to me to figure it out.

"_Bella we love you and you know we'll support your decision no matter what. From what I can tell Edward seems like a nice guy and he treats you well, but so does Jake from where I can see. What makes you happy? Not other people but you. Is Jake really happy in the relationship? Even though he's trying doesn't mean he's happy. Maybe he's doing it for you."_

They were right. All these questions came in my head and I really needed to figure things out.

The next few days went on about my relationship with Jake and Edward. I loved Jake I really did, but I realized we haven't been intimate for a while, even when we had days off. Usually we would end up watching tv or just lounging. Then I happen to realized Jake didn't necessarily look at me like a lover would do, it was like a best friend look. I came to realize then that I didn't look at Jake as a lover anymore either. When we were at the club, Jake was looking at me with that same look, best friend, maybe even to the point of being a brother, but no matter what Jacob was always protective of me. The comment he made when we sat at the table, wasn't going to happen and we knew it.

So why be in a intimate relationship when we weren't. Why be boyfriend and girlfriend when we don't look at each other that way. I felt like I had a "DUH" moment with myself. I loved Jake but not in the way I feel about Edward. I could actually see myself with Edward. Doing lovely gestures and being intimate at the same time while with Jake, all I could see was a hug here and there, or a kiss on the cheek.

What the hell is keeping me from moving on then? I was scared but of what? What's holding me back from going with Edward?

I don't know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello" I answered with a groan.

It was early in the morning. oh let's say six in the morning. On a Saturday.

"Hey Bella, I have a special day planned out. Were all going to the boardwalk in New J!" Alice squealed.

"Who is all? I asked.

"Me of course, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Edward! Alice I don't know."

"Look Bella, you need to stop over thinking things. You need to let things happen. You always look for ways out when your uncomfortable. You're an adult and you need to start facing stuff head on. When you do go somewhere with us, you always try to find the negative thing in it. Stop. Have a good time. Its not wrong to hang out once in a while." She sounded like she rehearsed that whole speech.

She was right yet again but my feelings for Edward have become so much deeper ever since the night of the sleep over. Maybe its time to move on. Make myself happy instead of trying to make everyone else happy but what happens if Edward and I brake up. I took a chance and it didn't go right.

"Bella, you've been silent, your not thinking about all these doubts are you. Don't worry about what everyone thinks. You need to worry about yourself, make yourself happy."

"Fine, fine, I'll go."

"Good… Geese, am I going to have to give you a speech every time we ask you to go somewhere?" Alice joked.

I felt bad now. All Alice wanted to do was hang out and I was trying to get out of it like always.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Oh Bella, you know I love you and I know you can't resist it when it comes to rides."

A smile came on my lips when she said that. I was a sucker when it came to rides. Besides everything that people know about me like being shy and all, I love rides especially roller coasters. Weird I know but what can I say, it brings a rush to me.

"Alice, you know me so well."

"Well of course I do, you're my best friend." Alice giggled.

"What time should I be ready?" I asked.

"At seven. Were going to breakfast before we hit the road."

"Ok"

"And Bella, don't forget to wear some shorts, with your bathing suit underneath, were going swimming while were there."

Edward in a swimsuit.

"I recommend wearing the blue one."

"Fine" I sighed. There was still a smile on my face.

"We'll pick you up at seven. See you then Bella"

"Bye Alice."

We hung up and I got out of bed to start the day. The truth of what's going to happen is really making me excited. I'm actually thinking about myself then other people. I really was excited to see Edward and to just hang out.

I took a shower , washed my hair, and shaved. The water relax my nerves. I know I was excited but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I'm only human.

Once I finished showering, I dried off and went in the bedroom. I realized then that Jake wasn't here. He didn't leave a note or anything saying where he went. I'm going to have to call him. I then noticed that I wasn't panicked or necessarily angry at him. It was weird knowing he could be anywhere and I'm standing here relaxed and somewhat anxious where he could be. That was a fact that I didn't look at Jake as a boyfriend and the fact that he could be with a girl didn't make me jealous either. I shook it off and decided to call him later.

I grabbed the blue bikini that Alice suggested. Some dark blue jean cut shorts with a cute black tank top. I let my hair air dry and began to put my clothes on. I decided on no make-up if were going swimming and started to put my bag together. I needed a tan but it was always good to pack some sun block. The rest was my usually stuff. Mirror, compact, wallet, keys, gum, ipod, personals, camera, my make up bag, deodorant, iphone, and lip gloss/chap stick.

I also grabbed a blanket and towel incase we stay at the beach for a while.

Once I was packed I was ready to go. I grabbed my black sandals and pulled them on. My hair was dry and was down in waves. It was perfect.

I had twenty minutes left before they got here so I went downstairs to watch tv. I needed a distraction. I didn't want to over think things, so I'm doing what Alice told me, just let things happen.

I was watching a rerun of Jersey shore, when I heard the doorbell ring. I answered it and was greeted by Mr. Edward Cullen himself.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi" I whispered back.

We were staring at each other until we heard Emmett honk the horn.

I blushed and grabbed my stuff from the living room and locked the front door.

"Here, I'll carry it for you."

Before I could protest, he already grabbed the stuff out of my hands. I followed him to Emmett's jeep, which was huge by the way, and watched him put everything in the trunk.

When it was time to get in the jeep, I just stared at it. How the hell am I going to get in this truck? It looked like the step was higher then my thigh but I didn't have to worry long when Edward came over and asked me if I needed help. I blushed again and nodded. His hands grabbed my hip while I lifted my leg onto the step. Good thing I took yoga with Alice and Rose because I would have never been able to get up there. Once in the jeep, there was Alice and Rose sitting in the back. I sat with them and we chatted for a while, till we got to the restaurant. We wanted to go somewhere where we wouldn't get over stuffed. I didn't need to go on any rides with a stuffed stomach, trust me.

I decided to get a classic. It was a sandwich with ham, turkey, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, bacon, and mayo. I also got water and some fruit. Alice and Rose got the same thing as me while the guys had a something totally different. We were talking about what rides we were going to get on, and I said all of them. I was glad all of us liked rides because I hate going with someone who doesn't.

_Cough. Jake. Cough_.Once we were all done, Emmett paid. I know I could never win against him when it came to paying, so I never said anything anymore. We were all back in the jeep and on the road. We sat in our same seats so us girls came have more girl time. I really happy spending time with them until Alice said something I didn't want to talk about.

"So, Bella, are you going to try the advice I gave you?" She asked.

I sighed. I might as well get it over with.

"Yes Alice I am"

"What advice?" Rose asked.

"The one where I told Bella to let things happen and just have fun."

"Oh, yeah, Bella, we're going to have fun today and you should live it up." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to tell you guys something." I sighed out.

"What?" They both asked.

"Ever since that sleep over and the talk with _Edward_" I whispered his name. I didn't want him to hear me. "I see Jake as more of a friend. I can't see him as a boyfriend anymore. Yes, we sleep in the same bed but its not like I'm sleeping with my boyfriend. We haven't been sexual for a while, even though we make jokes, and I can see on his face that he looks at me more like a friend too."

"Really? So you didn't tell Jake yet?" Asked Alice.

"No, but I need to tell him soon. I don't want to keep this relationship up like this if I can only see him as my friend. Its not fair to him or me." I said.

"Oh, Bella, we're proud of you. I don't like to see you unhappy." Rose replied.

"Thanks you guys. Today I actually want to see what it feels like if Edward was my boyfriend." I smiled.

"Aww Bella!"

"Stop." They were making me blush.

I didn't need to be tomato right now.

So for the next couple of hours we sang to music and just had fun. We stopped once at a gas station to get some snacks and that's when I received a phone call. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Jake. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Bella." Jake yelled.

"Hi Jake." I sighed out.

"Where are you, you weren't here when I came back." He said angrily.

"I was going to call you but I had other things on my mind." I said and it was true.

"Other things on your mind! Bella, you should've called me or something while it was on your mind." he yelled.

He was going to make me mad already. He had no right to say that to me when he didn't even leave me a note this morning.

"Jake you should've called me when you decided to go somewhere early in the morning."

"Look Bella I had to go to work and you know it."

"Jake if I knew I wouldn't have to think you may be somewhere else. You never to go work Saturdays. Ever. So excuse me for not knowing where you where." I yelled.

I was outside so nobody really heard me.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella, I'm just stressed out over work and everything. I'm almost done with this case and I'm ready for it to be over with." He said sadly.

"Its fine Jake and I'm with my friends. We're going to the boardwalk in New J.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun." short and simple.

"Jake how do you look at me?" I covered my hand over my mouth.

Oh shit that wasn't suppose to come out.

_Good job, Bella. You know you can't keep things in your mouth when your thinking about something. _

I felt like the biggest dummy in the world. I wasn't going to talk to Jake about this till we were alone.

_Fuck._

"What do you mean, how do I look at you?" He asked.

"Nevermind Jake, forget I said that." I said mortified.

"No Bella, tell me. I want to know. Think about it, the sooner you say it and get it off your chest, the better."

I didn't want to say it. I wanted to forget I ever said it in the first place.

"Bella." He said.

_You're an adult and you need to start facing stuff head on._

_You always look for ways out when your uncomfortable._

_Make yourself happy._

Everything Alice said to me came rushing back.

I took deep breathe before replying. I already said something so I might as well finish it. But what if-

_Stop with the what ifs._

"Jake I want to know if you still see me as a girlfriend or just a friend Tell me the truth. I need to know." I rushed out.

"T-The truth" I heard him stutter.

This was a bad idea.

"Well I see you as my best friend and girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. How do you see me to you?" he asked.

Was I ready to tell him that it was over. It would be one thing if we were face to face but we're on the phone.

"Bella"

"I-I"

I was scared. How will Jake think of me after this? Keeping in a relationship this long without saying anything.

"Bella, tell me the truth."

It just doesn't feel right saying this on the phone.

_You're an adult and you need to start facing stuff head on._

_You always look for ways out when your uncomfortable._

_Make yourself happy._

"Jake…I-I-I don't. I'm sorry but I don't."

Here come the tears.

"I don't feel that connection anymore. I don't want to keep you in this relationship knowing that you believe I have feeling for you when I don't."

Nice. Break up over the phone, Bella.

It was a long pause before he replied.

"Bella, let me say something." I didn't sound like he was angry or sad.

"I love you….and I want you to be happy. To tell you the truth I don't feel the same either. I see you as my friend but that doesn't mean we can't hang out or just have fun."

I cried some more. I couldn't help it. We both felt the same way and it sounded like he was saying the truth but I don't want it to end like this. If we're adults, we're mature enough to say this face to face.

"How about we talk about it when you get back. Ok?" Jake said.

I sniffed. "Ok."

"I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok, bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

I couldn't believe how all this happened. If I would've just kept my big mouth shut I wouldn't be in this situation. I never thought we would brake up like that. I always thought breaking up on the phone was such a lame way to go and I did just that.

What the hell is wrong with me?

._You're an adult and you need to start facing stuff head on._

I have to face this head on

_You always look for ways out when your uncomfortable._

I need to stop.

_Make yourself happy._

I won't be happy till I do this face to face.

But today I won't let this mess up my day. At all. So I walked up to everybody and told them I'm ready. They all smiled and we got in the car to start our day. The right way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So tell me what you guys think. Bella and Jake breaking up on the phone. Wow. Never saw that coming. So you really think Jake feels that way or was he really doing just for Bella. Hmmmm…who knows. We really need to see what Jake is thinking. I need some reviews to confirm this thought.**

**If you guys leave me some good reviews I'll put a sexy washboard Edward in the next chapter and maybe a steamy little lime in there. I know you guys would like to see that so leave some reviews my way. **


	6. Best Night

**Hey here's the story you've been waiting for. Read the author's note at the bottom.**

**Ch. 5**

**Best Night**

**JPOV**

When I got home, I realized something was off. It was quiet, too quiet. Bella is usually in the kitchen around this time.

I just came back from a meeting that was urgent. I've been working on this case for about four weeks straight about a guy named Aro, who supposedly killed his family. They say he killed his wife of five years and their little girl at the age of three. Aro defended himself saying he would never do that. He loved them to much and wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. The thing is, is that Aro and his wife had an argument one day and the next day she was found dead with their child in the floor in the living room. Aro was at work at the time and said he didn't know anything about it and every time he was interviewed he cried, saying that he missed them, but from the way I see things I couldn't trust him just yet. I wanted to make sure I was a hundred percent right before I made any decisions on this case.

When I left the house that morning I realized I didn't leave Bella a note or anything but then I knew she would know I would be at work especially at this time in the morning. Where else would she think I would've gone to?

With that thought I continued on my case with my partner Leah Clearwater. We've known each other for a while now and I have to say, we've become good friends. Bella knew my partner was a woman but she never really got jealous or angry at me. She was a little iffy in the beginning but knew she was my partner no matter what, and she finally gave up the little iffy moment.

During the case Leah and I would really only work together, even though we had other people on our team. After a while, when Leah and I had a break, we would go to lunch together. Nothing romantic just friends. I'm not going to lie, I did have a crush on her but I was with Bella. We've been together for a while but it actually feels like forever. I really do love her and I would give her everything she wanted. All she has to do was ask and if the worst comes to happen….. I'll let her go. Or I'll at least try too. All I want for her is to be happy and if there's another guy out there she wants then so be it. Don't get me wrong, it will be difficult giving up the love of my life but if he makes her more happy then I can, I'll let her leave my life. If that does happen then I'll be checking up from time to time to make sure she's treated right.

But lately there has been this conflict going on. We never said anything but I could feel something was off. It was like this block messing up our connection. She never looked at me like she used to when we first started to date. Now she looks at me with this I-love-you-but-not-in-a-romantic-way but maybe it was just me. I think its just the stress of work clogging up my mind and I'm not going to lie, work has been cutting our relationship down. I'm not intimate with her anymore nor do I touch her for that matter. I mean, everything has been so differently lately that I feel like I can't even process anything. I just want to relax and sleep for days.

So when I called Bella that day I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. It scared me. So when we talked I got angry saying she never called me and the only reason I did that was because I didn't know what could happen. What was she going to say? Was it bad? Good? I didn't know how I handle the way my body was reacting. The only way for me, was to be angry. I know she didn't say anything yet but I just had this thick sickening feeling and I felt like my stomach dropped.

Then that moment came. She asked me the questions that I dreaded most. Even though it sounded simple to me, I had to know why she wanted to know. How do I think about her. She was everything to me and I would do anything for her. I really would but the way Bella has been lately made my mind replay everything going on.

She never looked at me with the I-love-you eyes or the look boyfriends and girlfriends give each other and I'm not going to lie, now that I recall everything I haven't looked at her the same way but that doesn't change the way I feel about her.

Its that look a brother and sister give each other.

So when I went to answer her question. I asked her first. What she told, broke my heart. It felt like something that was once there was gone. Bella held my heart and telling me that she wants to break up made me realize that this whole time I could've told her how I felt. Everyday when I would go to work, I would say 'see you' or maybe a simple kiss. In fact we haven't even kissed for a really long time. This whole fact of not kissing or snuggling in bed or saying I love you made her think that I didn't see her as my girlfriend anymore. Those thoughts made me mentally kick myself. If I just told her everyday how I felt I we wouldn't be in this predicament.

Then another thought hit me. If Bella didn't want to stay in this relationship no matter happened( my fault), I wasn't going to force her to stay in it. I can't force her to love me again. I already screwed up and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to give me another try.

From the sound of it, knowing Bella was with her friends, which was Alice and Rose, I'm assuming their boyfriends where there too. When knowing Alice I'm pretty sure there someone else with them cause I know Alice wouldn't make Bella feel like a fifth wheel. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a girl either. If it was a guy, Alice and I were going to have a talk. But if Bella doesn't want to be with me I have no choice but to accept it. I didn't want to make the break up any harder by pleading to her to not to leave me, so I told her I didn't feel the same way. That I looked at her like she was my sister when it was the complete opposite. I want her to be happy and I don't want to make her feel like she did something wrong. If she doesn't want to be with me, she doesn't. She has the right to say something in the relationship and I'm not going to do anything that will hurt her because of her choice.

I felt like breaking up with Bella was the hardest thing I ever done. I would dream about our future. Our kids running around with dark brown eyes and straight brown hair. Growing old together and watching our kids grow up to be strong, respectable, independent adults.

So what was said was done, I felt like we should do this face to face to really make it official. It doesn't feel right breaking up over the phone. Once we said we would finish this when she got home, we hung up. Now I felt like shit. I never thought this would happen and I didn't see my mistakes and now I have to deal with the consequences of not being with Bella. But if that guy Bella is with is making her happy I guess I can be happy right?

What have I done?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**BPOV**

Once we made it to the boardwalk, we all paired up. When we were figuring out to what to do first, Edward always held on to me. His arm around my waist or my shoulder or if we stopped to look at the map, both his arms would go around me. I'm not going to lie, I loved it. When we finally figured it out, Edward and I decided to get on the rides before roaming around the stores and games. First we got on the mini steel roller coaster. While in line Edward would be behind me holding me with his arms around my waist. His head would be on my shoulder sometimes or I could feel his chin on my head and when we talked Edward would whisper in my ear.

It was nice knowing that even thought Jake and I aren't necessarily together I felt nice to feel single and be with Edward care free.

We were in line for about a fifteen minutes and us being ride freaks, we wanted the front seats or the very back. Edward decided to use his charms with the lady controlling the ride. She was about our age and she blushed whenever he gave her his crooked smile. So when we were at the front she let us have the front seats.

Next we went on the fireball. Its like the maXair at Cedar Point. That didn't take long to ride. We went a couple more rides and found Emmett and Rosalie waiting in line for a ride. It was like the skyscraper at Cedar Point. Edward wanted to get on it so we went up to Rosalie and Emmett and talked for a little bit till they had to get on. Two riders at one end and another two at the other. I swear when they were at the top I don't think it was Rose that was screaming. When they were flying down Emmett had the most ridiculous face. Emmett cracks me up.

After we finished riding everything we wanted, Edward and I decided to go by the games. He told me he wanted to win me something which caused me to smile. There were so many games to choose from so Edward wanted to play the game where you throw the ball and knock the bottles down. Classic. It didn't take him twice to knock the bottles down. One shot and they were gone. The man asked me what animal and I picked the lion. The biggest one out of all of them. I smiled and thanked Edward.

"Come on, you can thank him better then that." I turned and the man that gave me the lion smirked.

"I-I" I was blushing, pretty bad too.

"You guys are hear to have fun. Kiss him."

I looked at the man. He really expected me to kiss him. I wanted to but not in front of everybody.

"Come on or I'll make a scene." He said. That smirk still on his face.

My face grew darker because I didn't want him to make a scene. So I put the animal down on the stand where the guy was and turned to Edward. He also had a smile on his face but he wouldn't have it for long. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down towards mine. Our lips were inches apart. His arms wove around my waist and held me close. I finally leaned forward and pressed our lips together. I think I heard some cheers but maybe it was my imagination considering how good of a kisser he was. I pulled him closer and our lips became frantic against each other but I didn't want to get to carried away since there were other people around. I pulled away and Edward followed. I did it again and he still followed. I smiled against his lips and this time he pulled back. He had that crooked smile on his face. I giggled and grabbed my lion. The man smiled and told us to have a fun night. Here comes the blush.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder and we walked to find our friends.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**JPOV**

I was going crazy. Its been hours since that phone call and I'm to the point where I will beg her to give me another chance. Anything if it meant I could have her in my arms.

I've been sitting at home thinking of ways I should let her go and be happy or tell her that what I said on the phone was a lie. I don't want to make it harder for her but my own selfishness was getting to me. Bella and I been together for years and to let her go so easily, I don't know what I would do without her. My mind was reeling over the fact that Bella could be with another man right now. My selfish side is hoping she isn't having a good time while my other side hope she's happy and having a good time. At this point my selfish side was winning. I cant let her go. Who knows what kind of man she's really with. Acting nice and all gentleman like in the beginning but once their alone, he'll be a big jackass.

Bella needs to be home soon. I don't like to be kept waiting in my thought like this. Its making me crazy. I need…something….someone. I picked up my phone and called the only person that could understand the situation I'm in right now. I dialed the number and they picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello"

"Hey, Leah, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Bella and I"

"Oh, ok, tell me."

"Well, Bella and I were talking on the phone and she told me she didn't want to be with me anymore. She just couldn't see us together anymore and then she asked me what I thought about her." I paused.

"Ok, so what did you say?" she asked.

"I told her I felt the same way even though it wasn't true."

"They why did you say it?"

"Because, I just want her to be happy. I don't want to keep her in this relationship when she doesn't have those feeling for me, especially when it was my fault."

"How was it your fault when she doesn't have feeling for you anymore? She cant help who she falls in and out of love with."

"Yeah but I didn't tell her or show I loved her. We don't kiss, rarely hug, and we never say 'I love you' anymore."

"Jake listen to me. No matter if you said them or not, it still wouldn't have changed anything. People say 'I love you' all the time but that doesn't mean they actually mean it. People kiss but it doesn't have to mean a real true kiss and when it comes to hugging, people do it all the time and it doesn't have to mean a real true hug. Its like I said, she cant help who she falls in and out of love with."

"Your right but I still love her."

"Yes, I know. Jake have you ever read any romantic books?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Did you ever hear the phrase, 'If you love her, let her go'?"

"Yes" I replied in a wary voice.

"It means if you really love her, you'll put her happiness in front of yours."

"I don't know if I can."

"Try" she said in a comforting voice. "And if she doesn't love you the way you love her, then she's not the one for you. I know its hard hearing that but you have to know that this is reality and nothings easy and always happily forever. There's going to be pain and sadness in life, but that's the price you pay when love happens. You have to go through pain and misery to find 'the one'."

I thought about it for a second. She was right. I didn't want to give Bella up but if someone else makes her happy then I'll let her go.

"And this is only the first of many. Its what keeps love so interesting. Knowing you'll go though all this complications, but in the end once you conquered those, you'll be happy. Love is complicated and that's not going to change." she said.

I sighed. Bella needs someone that will care and love her and tell her 'I love you' everyday. I love her but Leah said she may not be my true soul mate, which means there's someone out there that still didn't find their's either.

I smiled for the first time in a while. My soul mate was out there and I was going to find her. Don't get me wrong, I'll always love Bella but if she doesn't love me the same way then she not the one for me. When she gets home we'll disguise everything.

"Thanks, Leah."

"No problem, I'm always here to help out."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**BPOV**

It was around five when we all made it to the beach. It was beautiful. Nobody was here besides a couple of people. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went to get the towels and our bags while us girl picked a spot.

" So Bella, how has being Edward's girlfriend?" Rose asked.

"To tell you the truth, I love it. I never thought it would be like this."

I was smiling so wide at that point, my cheeks were hurting.

"Look at you. Your practically glowing. I've never seen you like this, not even with Jacob." Alice squealed.

My blushing was getting ridiculous.

When they guys came back, we grabbed our towels and opened them up. We all decided to lounge a bit before going in the water and that meant sunscreen lotion. Alice and Jasper did each others back while Emmett and Rose did theirs.

"Want me to put some on you…the sunscreen?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

I laid on my stomach and felt him start on my shoulders and moved down to my lower back. I had already took off my tank top so he went under the bikini straps to get all of my back. He even did my legs and arms for me. Sweet.

"Your turn." I said

He smirked and laid down. I straddled his back and placed my hands on his back. When I was finished, I got up and took off my shorts. I heard a gasp beside me and looked down to see Edward on his back with his hands behind his head. Don't forget the smirk. I looked to see if anyone was watching and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper already heading towards the water. I thought popped in my head. A little teasing wouldn't hurt.

I smiled down at him and once my shorts were all the way off, I stepped over so both my legs were on either side of his hips. I got down on my knees and finally sat down on top of him. My hands moved up to his chest and I smiled seductively at him. His hands moved from behind his head and moved to my thighs. I leaned forward towards his ear and started playing with his earlobe. I heard a little groan from him and smirked.

"Don't start something you can't finish Bella." He groaned out.

I pulled back.

"Edward, you know I couldn't leave you unsatisfied but right now I wanna go in the water and play."

I was about to get up when his hands moved to my ass and kept me down.

"Bella, don't play with me."

"I'm not, I never said I wouldn't finish it but just not right now."

He growled. I mean he actually growled and flipped us over. I laughed.

"You think its funny, teasing someone with a bikini on?"

I laughed more when he started tickling my sides.

"Edward…stop."

"Not until you say your sorry for teasing me."

"I cant." I laughed out.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because your tickling me to death."

"But Bella, you just said that whole sentence while laughing, so I think you can apologize too."

"Ok..Ok..I'm sorry." Tears were coming down my face.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

He finally stopped and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. He didn't even let me stand all the way up before throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed. When we finally made it to everyone, they were looking at us with knowing smiles on their face. I blushed and Edward just smiled.

We had so much fun playing games in the water. We played chicken fight, marco polo, and the game where us girls have to get away from the guys or they dunk us.

When we dried off and began to relax. There was a spot where we could make a fire, so we did. We mostly talked and snuggled against each other with blankets. The night was a great time to just hang out and be crazy and I liked that. We were there for a couple more hours until we had to leave. I didn't want to go but I would be ok if I sat with Edward on the way back. Yeah clingy, I know but I don't care. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward grabbed all out stuff and packed them in the truck while we tried to get in it. We helped each other especially with Alice. Once we were in, Rose went to sit in the front with Emmett and Alice went to go be with Jasper. That left Edward and I in the very back. Once we were off Emmett put on some music, not to loud but loud enough that I couldn't hear Alice and Jasper talk. Edward pulled me close to him and I snuggled up with him with my head resting on his chest. My lion was sitting in my lap and I pulled it close. Half way through the ride Edward picked me up and placed me on his lap. We talked for a little bit, mostly about life.

"So, what did you think about today?" He asked.

"I liked it. I had a lot of fun." I said.

"Tell me what was your favorite part."

I smiled. " I have a lot."

"Oh really. Care to explain some of them."

I blushed.

"Hmm…they must be good since that blush is showing on your cheeks."

And that just made me blush more.

"Well, I like going on all the rides with you. Walking around and playing games….."

He raised an eyebrow for me to continue.

"Then when you bought me the lion." I said looking down.

His hand went under my chin and pushed my head up to look at him.

"You know what my favorite part was?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"When we kissed after the man said you should thank me."

The blush was coming back.

"Want to know why?" He asked. His lips were mere inches from mine.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you have the best kissable lips and I didn't want to stop."

I bit my bottom lip and his eyes watched every move. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine and I couldn't take it, my hand went around his neck and crushed our lips together. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close. I felt like we were teenagers again, kissing for the first time. His lips felt good against mine and I didn't want to stop. My arms moved around his neck and grabbed the base of his hair. He moaned lowly when my tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and wrestled his tongue with mine. This was the best kiss I ever had but I knew we had to stop soon since we were close to home.

When Emmett pulled up to the apartment, Edward said he'll take me to my door. He grabbed all my stuff and walked to the elevator with me. I t was quiet but comfortable. When we reached me door I turned around to face Edward.

"Today was really fun and I had a good time." I said smiling.

"I did too, maybe we can do it again."

"I hope so."

"So, I'll see you around. You have my number."

"Ok"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek but I wasn't having any of that so I grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. He pulled me tightly against him while my arms went around his neck. I felt his hands move down my waist to my ass. I moaned when we pushed me against the wall. I didn't even care if we got carried away. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. My legs tightened around him and our mouths were sealed together.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jake literally pulled me from Edward.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing with him? I told you to stay away from him"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know I left a cliffhanger but there's a reason for them….**

**Hey guys. I know it took forever but I'm on break the whole week! Thank you guys for staying with me even though it takes a while for me to update a chapter but I'm trying.! If you haven't notice, I love roller coaster. I didn't know how to describe some of the rides so I made them sound like the Cedar Point rides. I also have Bella and Edward's swimsuits on my profile for you to see.**

**I had to really think about Jacob's feelings toward Bella and that kind of took me a while cause I want people to really understand what he feels for Bella. I don't want to make him a bad guy even Leah. I'm trying to change some characters around. I like Leah in this one. She really knows what she's talking about.**

**The question…..**

**I wonder why Jacob hates Edward so much. I mean they don't even know each other or maybe they do. Jacob said he would let her go because he really loves her and wants to make her happy but doesn't he want her with Edward. Why? I'll let you know in the next chapter if I get enough reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…the button is right there**


	7. It Couldn't Be!

**Sorry it took so long. You'll find out the reasons why at the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it, Pretty emotional but good overall!**

**Ch. 7 It couldn't be!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BPOV

I was literally ripped away from Edward when Jake pulled me back inside the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard him yell at Edward.

I tried to get pass him but Jake's body was to big for me to pass through the door frame.

"I was walking her to her door." Edward replied calmly.

"Walking her to her door, yeah right. You mean literally fucking against the wall?"

"Jake, stop!" I yelled.

"Bella, stay out of this."

"No, Jake, you can't come here and tell me what I should do. I was with Edward everyway and you told me you didn't even like me the way you used to, so you have no right pulling me from him."

"Bella, I only told you that to make you happy, but with him. Bella. Really, why?"

"Because Jake, I'm happy with Edward. I feel more…complete. Why did you lie to me in the first place. If you still felt something for me, then you should've said it." I was finally able to pass him and stand in front of him by Edward.

I should have known that Jake still felt something for me. Now that I think about it the way he said it on the phone made me realize that he sounded off when he said it. I was too happy and excited to end everything and get to Edward that I didn't stop and think about what I actually did. I know that what I said slipped out but I could've did more when I talked to him. I could've really listened and take me my time to listen to see if he was saying the truth instead of trying to rush through things. I'm such an idiot.

"Why would I? I was trying to make you happy but out of all these guys, you had to choose HIM. Bella, there's other guys out there but why him. I have to know."

"Why did you hate him so much. Its like you really know him when Edward said he never heard of you."

"He has but he never wanted to pay attention to the people around him.

"What are you talking about. I would've remembered you if I've seen you."

Jake was seething. I don't think I ever seen him get this mad so quick. I was really scared at that point and without even knowing I took a step back and bumped into Edward's chest. I felt his hand go on my waist and pulled me a little closer. When I looked up, Edward and Jake were having a staring death match. It was scaring me.

"Guys?" Not a single glance.

"Stop!" I moved away from Edward and stood directly in front of both of them.

"Both of you need to stop. Jake how the hell do you know him then? I want to know what made you hate him so much."

JPOV

I couldn't believe it! I was waiting for Bella to get home so we could discuss everything and I hear a bump near the door. I didn't know what it was but when I went to go check who it was, I saw red. I never felt myself get so mad at something so quickly but seeing Bella pressed up against the wall by non other then the bastard himself. I told her countless of times to stay away from him and yet here she is getting felt on by him….against the wall at that. I wouldn't take it, I couldn't, so I did the only thing that came through my head at the time.

I literally pulled Bella away from him. It was so quick that if it wasn't me I wouldn't have seen it coming.

Bella had a pure shock and fear on her face and Edward had a look of surprise but then it changed when he noticed what happened.

I wanted to know why she wanted to be with this man. Of all guys she could've been with. HIM. I wasn't going to let it happened. NEVER!

When she asked me why I didn't tell her the truth about still loving her, I did. But I would've gave her up if she wasn't happy but now that I know she wants to be with him, all thoughts left my mind.

So when she asked me the reason for hating him so much, my mind went with all these reasons but my mouth wouldn't open.

"Jake, answer me."

"Bell-"

"Whoa, what happened over here?" I heard someone say.

That guy Emmett came down the hallway with Jasper. They kept looking between us and they finally stopped and landed on me. They had a confuse expression but I wasn't going to explain anything to them. I didn't have too. If Bella wanted to know then she can along side with the guy I despise.

"We just wanted to check and see if everything was alright. We've been waiting for a while now."

"Yeah, well seeing your girlfriend kissing another man against the wall was a nice welcome home gift."

"Bullshit" She screamed.

I turned to her stunned. I never seen Bella yell like that before, no matter how long we've been together..

"Jacob, that whole sentence was bullshit. You told me you didn't see me in a way as a boyfriend would and that it was best if we just break up. I know it was dumb how it happened on the phone but Jake, we practically broke up and would discuss everything when I got back."

"Yeah by showing up here kissing another man against the wall."

"Jake I cant help who I fall for. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong to do that but Edward is just everything I wanted. If you wanted to be with me still, you should've said something."

"And if I did, it would've made you feel guilty." It this point my voice lowered to a softer tone. "Bella I care for you and keeping you in the relationship like this when you don't even feel the same way would have been wrong. I want you to be happy and if I don't make you as happy as some other guy then I would've let you go but, why Bella, with him. I know you keep telling me he makes you happy and complete, but what does he have that I don't." At this point I was willing to beg for her to come back. I would do anything to keep her away from him.

"Jake." she sighed, sounding defeated. "I love you,…but I-" she paused, not finding the right words to say. She was at the point to crying and I hated to see her this way.

"Bella, you need to know something then. If you really want to be with him then you need to know the truth in what he did. And I would like to tell her without you being here." I said glaring daggers at him.

She looked up at me with teary eyes and Edward just raised an eyebrow. I scoffed and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and sighed.

"I don't know what he's talking about but if you ever have any insecurities with me, then tell me." I heard him say. I didn't hear anything from Bella but I assume she just nodded her head.

Finally Bella walked in slowly, walking towards the love seat. I didn't know how I was going to tell Bella this but she needed to know why I hated him with everything I had.

"Bella,…when I first met him, I didn't know what to think. He was a totally different person, I guess from where he was, but you never know what could be hiding under that fake personality of his."

She didn't say anything so I decided to continue.

"Bella, I first met him when I was at a club and Edward Cullen was the main guy there. It wasn't your usual club that people would go to, it was like a place for gangs, delinquents, and people who only cared for drugs and sex. It was disgusting. I-."

"Why were you there?"

I sighed. " Because my friend and I were just old enough to get in the club, and since we we're out on our own, we didn't know what club was what and we ended up there. My friend and I didn't want to stay in the club and we decided to leave but before we could, someone stopped us.

FLASHBACK

"_Whoa there, where do you think you two are going?" A man said. He had bronze hair and green eyes. I could tell he was drunk._

"_We we're just leaving." I said._

"_Oh, no you don't. Come chill, you need to loosen up. You look tense."_

_We tried to get pass but the guy snapped his fingers. A big man came by and pulled us over a table and made us sit. We we're terrified but I wasn't going to show it on my face._

"_So." the big man said. " what bring you guys to this fine establishment?"_

"_Actually my friend and I we're about to leave." I said again trying to get up. They pushed me back down._

"_Cut the shit, you guys wouldn't be here without a reason." The bronze hair man said. Slamming his hand on the table._

"_Look, we got lost and tried to find a place to hang." I yelled. The big man stood up and pointed a gun at my face._

"Don't yell at him-."

_The bronze guy held his hand up, signaling him to back off._

"_Be calm." He got in my face. " Now tell me the fucking reason why you're here. I'm not in the mood to deal with two piece if shits like you."_

_I was terrified but beyond pissed. How the hell did he come up to me and demand to know my reason for being here. Then a realization hit me. This club didn't even have a sign, really, just a bouncer. How could we be so stupid to walk in here because we saw a bouncer. _

_Dumb ass._

_We just assumed it was a club. The bouncer smirked at us and let us in without a problem. I shoulve saw it right there._

_Then another thought hit me. His breath smelt like weed. Strong at that. The bronze hair guy was beyond high. He was shaking. _

"_Look, do you have the stuff or not?"_

_I'm pretty sure he had us confused with someone else._

"_Look man, I think you have us confused for someone else." I said._

"_You wouldn't be here, if you didn't have it. What would make you walk in here in the fucking first place." He said._

"_We got lost and-"_

"_You got lost." He laughed. "Bullshit. If your ass didn't know where you were going, wouldn't it be obvious to ask for help." He shook his head. " J (not Jasper), get rid of them, let them know that there wont be another next time walking in here like their the shits. Do what ever you have to do….kill them I don't care" Then he turned to us. "If he decides to let you geys go, be careful where you end up, because next time he wont be taking care of you, I will, personally."_

END OF FLASBACK.

I shuddered remembering what that guy did to us.

"J-Jake, did that really happen?" She had tears streaming down her face.

I smiled saddly at her. "Yes Bella, I did and that's not the only part."

FLASBACK

"_I don't know Quil." I said warily._

"_C'mon Jake you've been sitting in this apartment moping all day over a woman."_

"_Quil, I thought she was going to be the one. I was going to ask her to marry me but she turned me down right at the last second. She told me that she found another guy. She wasn't sorry for dumping me either." I yelled out._

"_I know it's hard man, but you need to get back up. Move on!"_

"_Its not that easy Quil. Do you know who I lost her to?" I asked angrily._

"_No, who?"_

"_That's green eyed, bronze hair man. I found out his name was Edward Cullen. He stole her from me. I actually saw him one day and he told me he was going to break me down, little by little. Then he kissed her right in front of me. He was caked up on so much shit that I'm surprise he even walks the streets without being caught."_

"_Seriously. Man you need too watch out for him."_

"_That's the problem. Why me. You were there but he never came after you, only me!"_

"_I'm not sure but we'll get him one day, but make sure that if you ever have a woman with you again, warn her. Warn her until its plagued in her mind."_

"_I'm not having another woman because no matter what, he'll always find a way to get to me."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"I-It couldn't be Edward. He would never do that." She was shaking her head crying.

I went over her to comfort her and she let me. She was shaking her head, telling herself it wasn't Edward.

"I'm sorry baby, but its true. The same eyes and hair."

She finally looked up at me.

"Jake, I didn't know, I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like Edward. I won't believe that it was Edward."

"Bella, look at me. I'm not lying to you. It happened. I wouldn't make up something like that just to make you cry."

FLASHBACK

"_Jake what are you going to do?" Quil asked me._

"_I don't know anymore. He almost caused my reputation to fall. All those rumors about me hooking up with random prostitutes and having drug and alcohol problems." I sighed._

_Why would he do this. Oh yeah, because he doesn't like me. But why?_

"_I'm surprised I made it to the top business. I swear if he ruined me, then I don't know what I would do next. I put all my studying into being a lawyer, that's all I know how to be." I said._

"_Yeah, well, you really need to track him down or something because he's only going to try to ruin you more and more." Quil replied._

"_I can't."_

"_Why."_

"_Because if we do then I'll only want to kill him and being in range with him won't help me at all in being a lawyer."_

_Quil sighed. _

"_Fine, then good luck cause that's all I can give you."_

"_That's all I need."_

BELLA'S POV

I couldn't believe what Jacob told me. It all sounded so true but a lie at the same time. I felt sad because Jake had to go through that experience but it didn't seem like Edward would do that. He would never do that. But why would Jake lie like that to me? I had to sort this crap out now. I needed to go to Edward and see if Jake was really telling the truth.

The same hair and eyes. A lot of people could have green eyes but the hair is a different story and nobody has eyes like him. Not a single person had hair like Edward. The bronze crazy sex hair. That hair was unique.

I had to sort this out before it got out of hand.

I stood up, getting out of Jake's grip.

"Jake, I need time to…sort everything out. All this stuff thrown at me. Breaking up with you on the phone, which we still need to talk about, then going to Edward, my emotions going crazy over him, and now finding out your story about why you hated him. I just need time."

He sighed. "Fine."

"And I cant stay here…I need some space."

"Where will you be going?

"Mostlikely Alice."

"I'm sorry you had to know, but it's the truth."

"I know, thank you for telling me."

I went into the bedroom and brabbed a duffel bag from the closet. I grabbed some clothes, shoes, toiletries, and other personal items I needed.

"_He had the same hair and eyes."_

I shook my head to clear that thought. I didn't want to think about Edward being that way. He would never be that way.

"_He smelled like weed and was drunk."_

These thoughts kept going through my head. I sat on the bed and placed my head between my hands.

"_Be careful where you end up because next time he wont be taking care of you, I will, personally."_

The tears were starting to flow over my cheeks. It couldn't be Edward. Edward said he never seen him before.

Its not Edward. He's to good for that.

"_You never know what could be hiding under that fake personality of his."_

Then a thought passed through my head. In the very beginning when I met him, Edward was the sexy playboy to me and now it seemed like he changed. He's more sweet and caring then before. What was Edward's life like before I met him? I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't wait and see if this was true or not. I wanted to know now but I'm nervous. What if Edward really did that. I could've never known Edward would've been like that. The bad boy in the city. Every girl screaming his name in the club that night. Now that I think of it, a lot of people know Edawrd. I'm not dumb, I saw girls looking at him when we were at the boardwalk. But I just let it pass because he was there with me, not them. I should've stopped and thinked about this bad boy before getting to close to him. Jake could be right.

I got up,grabbed my duffel bag and headed toward the door. Jake was still on the couch with his head down.

"Jake."

He still didn't lift his head.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything Bella, just go."

I was gonna say something else but I couldn't think of anything, so I left. When I reached the lobby, nobody was in here except for a couple of people besides the receptionist. But one figure stood out the most. There he was sitting on one of the couches, head down, with his hands holding his head and his elbows on his knees. Why was he here?

I felt like he could read my mind. Knowing I had to talk to him. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

When I did, he didn't adknowledge me or know that I was next to him for that matter.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

He jumped and looked up.

"Bella! I had to know if you were ok."

If he stayed here, then he knew something was up. He knew he did something wrong, something he did a while ago that affected Jake badly enough to hate him with everything he had.

"Edward, I need to know what happened. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think it was a big deal, but you are."

He sighed. "Then can we not discuss it here?"

"Where would we go?"

"…My place." he said hopefully.

I didn't think going to Edward's place was a good idea. Just because I found the truth about Jake's hated towards Edward, doesn't mean that my body will decide to betray me on things I don't want to happen right now.

"Edward -"

"Please Bella. We won't do anything but talk. I promise."

"Where do you stay?"

"The Carlyle." He said standing up.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

He grabbed my duffel bag off my shoulder before I realized and I was going to argue but he raised a brow, challenging me to say something. I sighed and followed him out of the hotel.

He hailed a cab and we got in. It was silent the whole way there and it was exactly what I needed. Peace and quiet. When we arrived at his place, I just gaped at it.

"Holy Crap"

"Thanks, my parents helped me in the beginning but now I can afford it by myself.

I then realized that I really didn't know Edward. I may have known some of his interest and some of the stuff we had in common but I really didn't know _**him**_. What he did for a living. I didn't know where he grew up or what makes him tick but I was going to find out soon.

We walked toward the big building and the lobby was huge. I think I spaced out a couple of times because he had to pull me toward the elevator. When we we're inside, he pushed the top botton. Of course he lived big. The very top. The doors opened and we walked down the hallway. He stopped at a door and placed a key in the lock. When the doors opened, I felt like I was in a masion. The living room was freaking huge. Mostly decorated stuff. He had two couches, a loveseat, a firplace, a nice couch table, and a flat screen tv above the fire place. Everything was in a soft white, blue, and black. It was beautiful.

"C'mon, let me give you a tour before we start."

Like the living room, every room he showed me was beautiful, especially the bedroom. The king size bed looked great to lay in. Blue and black comforter, with white piilows. Even though I wanted to get things straight and know what happened earlier, I wouldn't mind jumping Edward and rolling around in the bed for a while. I felt my cheecks get hot so I left the room and towards the living room again.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Umm, waters fine."

He came back a couple moments later with a glass of water and finally sat down on the loveseat beside me.

He had his head down, but when he finally looked up he looked regretful.

"Since you want to know the answers, ask the questions."

"Edward." I sighed. "Jake told me he and a friend were trying to find a club to go to one night, but ended somewhere where he shouldn't have been. He ended somewhere where there were only drug dealers go. He got in a big mess with this _**guy**_whobelieved they were also drug dealers. The man thought that they came there to give him his "Stuff. They mixed Jake up for someone else." I said trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"But Jake kept denying it and the man kept insisting Jake wouldn't be there for anything else. Let's just say before Jake and his friend could leave, he received a terrifying threat from the man. And that's not all of it"

I told Edward about the rest of the stories Jake told me and when I finished I asked him one important question.

"And do you know who that man was?" I asked at the end.

Edward continued to look at me, finally shaking his head no.

His face showed nothing but sadness to me. Like he regretted something but he shook his head no, so he most not have known anything unless he was trying to deny it.

"Jake told me he had green eyes and bronze hair. He said he looked exactly like you. Not to mention the other time he saw you again and found out your name. He told me you were trying to break him little by little. I want to know if this is all true!"

Edward didn't move or say anything. He just looked down at his hands.

"Bella,…I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

I hoped Edward wasn't going to say what was trailing through my mind.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear it that way."

I didn't know what to say. Edward was the one.

My eyes were filling up with tears . I needed to get away from here. I thought Edward was different but he wasn't. Everything Jake said was true from just those little words "I'm sorry".

I stood up getting ready to leave, heading towards the door.

"Bella where are you going?"

"I don't know, but not here." I said .

"Bella, wait!" He said while grabbing my wirst.

I looked down at my feet without saying a word.

"You need to know the whole story."

I shook my head.

"I already know it. Everything that happened to Jake in the passed was dealt with you.

"And would you know why." He asked.

I felt really uncomfortable standing here like this. The way he looked at me, pleadingly. I really should give him the chance to explain. Last time I ran out from somebody, I never got the truth till later, till it was to late.

"Bella, you need to know about my family. Espaicially my….twin…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**o.O! A brother. Never saw that coming. Wow.**

**Anyway I want to say sorry for making you wait. I got the flu last week and couldn't do anything. By the time I was better I had to go back to school and they gave me bunch loads of homework. It took hours to finish. 4 test in one day with a project and two essays that dealt with the book we just started reading. It was so much. I didn't think I would make it but I had to say the book we're reading is called Unwind. Its such a good book to me that I actually read further then the class.**

**Not to mention my cousin had competition. I'm proud of her, getting into overalls! Really Good Job!**

**Ok, so now that you got your chapter I need something in return. And what could that be…REVIEWS!**


	8. AN IMPORTANT

Hey readers, I'm sorry I haven't written anything for a while. There's a lot going on in my life right now. Its really stressful but things are starting to die down. My dog has been sick for four weeks straight. We didn't know what was wrong with her so we took her to the doctors and they didn't see anything wrong.

She did things she normally wouldn't do. She hates the rain but she's been out there a lot staring out in nothing. It scared us because it wasn't like her. Even inside she would stare out in space and we didn't like it. In the beginning she would shake, like have little tremors like she was cold and after a couple of days her right eye started drooping and my mom thought it was cherry eye.

My mom spent hundreds of dollars to see what was wrong with her and every test said she looked fine. It was to the point where she couldn't walk straight or eat and drink. She just wanted to lay there. My mom found another vet place and took her there. The doctor gave her some steroids. It was the only thing he could think of and we were at the point of giving up. The next day she looked better. She was eating and drinking water but the day after that she went back to being depressed. We decided that we couldn't look at her this way anymore and to have her put down. I'm not going to lie, it was the hardest thing I ever done. Being in the room with her while it happened. The doctor had to stick the needle in her more then three or four times to find a vein and it was agonizing to watch my dog lay down like that while the vet tried to find a vain. When they finally got it, she died in my mom's arms facing me. I never cried that hard in my life. Ever.

I didn't mean to get into details but those four weeks were awful. She was only four, so we assumed that it was a tumor or cancer because there was a dent in the left side of her head which was muscle loss and she couldn't get that back. Even though its been a couples of weeks, we still haven't put up her dish or toys yet.

After that happened, there was a dance competition on Friday. We put our dog down on Wednesday. I didn't want to stay home, so I went. It started at five and didn't end till around ten. When the next week started, I had to catch up. I got sick when we noticed our dog's shaking. I had a lot of homework and reading to do so I barely had time to do anything. Missing three days of school was bad.

During that week there was another competition. Yes, two competitions in a row. All three days. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Friday was five to eleven. Saturday was ten a.m. to eleven p.m. Same with Sunday. They were long days and tiring so I was late to school on Monday. The only reason I went to those was because Ericka and her mom moved in with us. Our house isn't big but it was a two story house. The ones in the suburbs.

So, anyway I had to let you guys know. I didn't stop the story, I was just on pause. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.


	9. Thank you

Hey guys. Know, I know. Its been literally forever..I'm not stopping the story just postponing it till June 17. My mom is on me about my grades, especially with finals coming up. I always get A's during card marking and D's and E's when it comes to finals and I really need to step it up. I promise it will be out by that time because school is out and I can finally relax from a hard year. I do want to thank you guys for reviewing though. I appreciate all the comments. It makes me happy that people like my stories and want to continue reading them.

Since its been a while I will tell you that Edward tells Bella about his past and Bella does something she never though would happen that night, even though she's been wanting it.(*wink wink*)

Its going to be a long chapter since its been so long but I promise you guys that it will be worth the wait.

I have been making up other stories too. Some are in the process now and I hope you'll read those too!

I just want to let you guys know and thank those who have stayed and supported me to continue.

THANK YOU


	10. His Story

**I know, its been forever since I last updated but here's your new chapter. Finals are over and the summer is here. I'm officially considering myself a senior.! Then again having three AP classes, Spanish 3, Pre-Calc, and symphony Band. I got a lot on my plate. Not to mention the summer homework I have to do….Great…**

**Anyways here's you chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I hope it worth the wait. lol**

**Ch. 8 His Story **

:::::::::::::::::

**BPOV**

"Your….brother?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

He sounded like he regretted those words. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. I turned to face him, grabbed his hand, and walked towards the couch. I sat us down and waited for him to talk.

It took him a while to finally look at me and I sat patiently, not wanted to make him feel pressured.

"Bella….When my brother and I were born, we had the perfect parents a kid could ask for. The treated us right. Made a lot of money and gave us anything we wanted. My dad was a lawyer while my mom was a doctor. They had enough money to have three more kids and still have enough money for vacation and luxury. Since it was just the two of us, we were spoiled rotten. Literally."

He took a deep breath.

"My brother was actually more spoiled then me. I didn't need all the toys and games but he did. If he didn't get what he wanted then he would scream, cry, throw a tantrum, or yell at my parents. Even though we were close, Anthony didn't do everything that I would like to do. I liked playing the piano and he liked playing video games, or I liked getting good grades while he didn't give a shit. When things got out of control with him, our parents didn't know what to do. They just let it slide and it got worse as we got older.

"When we became teenagers, Anthony hung out with the wrong people. Doing drugs and drinking whenever our parents weren't home. He would have sex with some girl everyday and you wouldn't see them again. Whenever I had a girlfriend, he would flirt with her and she would eventually sleep with him and dump me. It happened all throughout high school and I told them about my brother and they would say he was nothing compared to me but when I would bring one home, she would be all over him. Forgetting about me. I stopped dating senior year and when my brother noticed, he would always make fun of me saying how much of a loser I was for not being able to keep a girl no more then two weeks or a month. He didn't seem like a brother to me and luckily I had Jasper during senior year. He would always stick up for me and help me out if there was trouble and I appreciated what he did. He was a true friend."

I scooted closer and held his hand in my lap. It looked like he needed the support. I wanted him to be able to know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Years went on and my brother got even worse. He became an addict and my parents put him into rehab three times and every single time he would relapse. Even though I cared for him, I never helped him. I just couldn't. Finally on the fifth try into rehab he actually made an effort to stop. It been two weeks before he went back but my parents hid all his stuff before he could relapse again. I stayed away from him as much as possible."

He looked at me with sad eyes, then looked at our hands entwined. I squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"As we got older, our parents started to give up. He would go out with his friends and hang out till early morning and our parents couldn't tell him to stay home. He was an adult. He could do whatever he wanted now without their consent. They tried many times and failed. They knew they had me but they also wanted their other son too. It hurt to see my parents like that so I finally tried to help. Every time he would try to pressure me into trying drugs, I refused."

His breath became shaky at this point.

"One night at a party, my brother and I went. I liked parties and that night was the night I decided to try smoking and drinking. That night I wasn't me. I woke up with a huge headache and two naked girls beside me in bed. I was terrified that I did it and mad that I didn't remember any of it either. When I got home, my parents were worried sick and I told them that I just stayed at Jasper's house after things got to wild at the party. I was too scared to tell them what really happened. I was afraid they would be disappointed and think that they would lose their other son too. Eventually we went to college and that's when things really started. Even though he didn't go to college, he always found a way to find me. Everything was getting ridiculous and crazy. It needed to stop. I was only a sophomore when he decided he would try college. Of course he had a way in, seeing as how wealthy our parents were. Considering his age, he got to be a sophomore too. It pissed me off that he could go to college so easily while I had to work my ass off just to get here. It was unfair and wrong. The dating got worse and the teasing got unbearable. He got into a fraternity a couple weeks in school and every time they would see me they would come over and make fun of me and if they're really drunk then they would beat me up just for the sake of it."

I continued to listen to him as he told me his story. I felt sorry for him and I wanted to say it but I didn't want him to think I felt pity for him. My hand was still in his. His hand continued to get tighter as he went on.

"Finally, when senior year happened, I became a different person. I was no longer the weak and small boy. I was fit through freshman to junior year \ but I wasn't as defined as I was senior year. My whole body changed, from my body being more muscular and I really put the effort of showing off my looks. My brother was always strong and independent and I wanted to be that way. Seeing how he got all the girls by flirting with them and making them swoon. Making friends so easily and becoming popular by playing sports. I wanted to be known as Edward Cullen, not Anthony's brother. I wanted to be my own person. At that time, during senior year, I tried out for football and made it to be quarterback. I did basketball and found out I was really good. I was even better then my brother at something. At that point he was getting mad. The girls loved me and I had more friends then ever. I was really happy and finally felt good. As it continued like that, I became more of a player and less then my dorky self. My brother became more furious and hated me for stealing everything away from him. I felt smug that I could finally make him jealous of something I did. It was happy and felt cocky about it."

His eyes continued to look at our hands that were entwined. They showed sadness then anger. It made me nervous. I was about to pull my hand away before he gripped it tightly but not enough to cause me any pain.

"But what happened next was the worse. It was when we got out of school and graduated that everything really got bad. Anthony made his revenge. I was still my cocky self and continued to woo the women and get things whenever I wanted. Anthony decided that when we go to the next party, he was going to drug me when I got something to drink. I didn't know what it was but it was strong. Two drinks and I was all over the place. Literally. There was dancing, more drinking, yelling and the next thing I know is that I woke up naked with not one, or two, but three girls. I woke up with a camera in my face and my brother the one recording it. He wasn't the only one in there either, but a couple of his buddies behind him. I couldn't think straight or stand up right without falling, trying to get my clothes on. It was embarrassing. Everyone was laughing and pointing and I ran out of there as fast as I could. The worse part was that he put it on the internet the day after. I couldn't get a job for anything. That video ruined my life and I could never get it back because people already seen it."

I could see his eyes darken and water.

"I finally went home a couple of days later and my parents wouldn't let me back in. They said they were disgusted of me. Hearing about that video. They thought I was the golden child but this kid went wrong just like his brother. I was already humiliated enough and hearing your parents say that they don't want you anymore was devastating. I never really cried and at that time I cried my eyes out. My whole reputation was over. I wouldn't be able to get my dream job or find a girl that would love me for me and not for the video."

I looked at Edward and saw that his eyes were about to let tears fall. I could tell he was holding back.

"Edward,..its ok to cry. I'm not judging you because of the video. I just wanted to know how all this happened."

"Bella, Anthony made me take the blame for the rant with Jacob and I didn't even know him. He just said some kid and him had a fall out at the club and told me I should handle it. Even if I said no, we still looked alike. My parents became so stressed that they didn't know what to do and since I had nowhere to stay, my aunt and uncle, Carlisle and Esme took me in. They told me that they knew something bad would happen and should've taken care of it themselves but I told them that it wasn't there fault. They continued to take of me, they let me stay till I could get back on my feet. I did have a masters degree in the medical department and they told me they could pull some string to help me out. Since my parents didn't want anything to do with me, my uncle got a way for me to work at the hospital he's at. I worked my ass off just to make money and the workers were pleased with me. I actually consider my uncle and aunt as my parents sometimes. One time I said mom to Esme on accident and she cried. I started to panic but she assured me that it was ok. Later on Carlisle told me that she couldn't have kids and they really wanted one but I didn't call them anything but uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme since then. I was making sure I didn't do it again."

He stopped and took a big breathe before talking again.

"Moving up in the hospital, I earned a lot of money. Finally getting enough to support myself , I got an apartment, which is this place here. I worked non stopped and finally my uncle gave me the warning that I should take a break. I didn't want to because I had nothing else to do."

"Wait" I said. "So if you worked so much, how do all the girls at the club know you? And how much did your uncle give you for vacation?" I rushed out.

"Well my uncle gave me two months off. He told me I was running myself to the ground. As for the girls, I still like to play sports. Football in the field, basketball on the courts, or just flirting with them." He whispered the last part.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah."

I turned and looked at him. He was still looking down so I moved my hand that wasn't entwined with his and placed it on his cheek. I raised his head and he finally looked at me.

"Edward, thank you for telling me. I can tell it wasn't easy, but I'm glad that you did. You trusted me enough to tell me something that you would never want to bring up again. But please, tell me one more thing."

He looked at me intently, not telling anything, but waiting for me to continue.

"You have all the money you could want, the dream job people work for and your still sad. Why?"

"Because, my brother is living with my parents and they talk to me once in a while but not like they used too. To tell you the truth, I don't think they even forgave me."

"Edward, its not your fault and you know that!"

"Yeah, well tell that to my parents. They baby Anthony like he's so precious and yet they know he still continues to use drugs and all. He's not an addict like he used to be but he still gets what he wants. Its unfair!"

"Look at me, please, I know your parents aren't the best people but they're not the only people in your life. To support you, care for you, and…love you"

"What, uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme. Don't get me wrong I love them but its not the same…"

"They're not the only people Edward." I whispered.

I wasn't going to lie, I knew I fell for Edward the moment he had me against the wall when we first kissed. Even though I was just lust filled, I still felt something. He was dark, mysterious, and sexy, but once I got to experience what his inside was like, I realized he was sweet, loving, compassionate about everything and as Edward put it, I saw his geeky side. I never felt like this with Jacob .Ever. I believed Jacob was it. That Jacob was the best I was going to get and when Edward showed up, I realized _I could do better_. I loved Jacob but it was nothing the way I felt for Edward. I wanted to help him and be with him. Whenever my eyes closed, Edward would show up. I would imagine what are life could be in the future and see small Edwards running around the house. His green eyes and my hair. Or the other way.

I see how Jacob could describe that it could've been Edward. They were twins. I kind of made sense now that I think about it. Whenever Jake would think or talk about him, Edward looked confused. He really didn't know and I wasn't going to hold it against him.

The feeling I feel for his parents and brother would be hatred. How could his own flesh and blood do that to him. The parents seemed like they were plain crazy but I wasn't going to tell him that. His brother is another thing though. How many times do you have to humiliate someone to be satisfied?

I knew I had to tell Edward eventually how I really felt for him. He knew I liked him, but I didn't like him. I loved him and he needed to know.

"There's, Emmett and Jasper that I know care for you."

He shook his head.

_No or never._

"And there's me that cares for you and…loves you." I whispered the last part.

He stopped shaking his head and darted his eyes to me. He continued to stare at me for what seemed like forever and I got uncomfortable, so I looked down. My eyes started to tear up while my cheeks continued to get hot.

"Bella."

His hand went under my chin and raised my head to his. His face was closer then I thought and he looked deeply in my eyes.

"Do you really feel that way? That someone as good as you could love someone like me?"

_I hated the way he was putting himself down_.

"Edward, someone like you deserves love. Not because of you past but because of **you**. Don't put yourself down all the time. I would love to be in your spot right now. The apartment, the car, the dream job."

"It isn't worth anything if I don't have someone to share it with!"

"Edward, I just told you love you and I want to be the person you it share with. The good times and the bad. Its up to you to make that choice though."

I was nervous. I wasn't sure if he would say yes or no. I saw sorrow in his eyes and I didn't want to see that anymore. I wanted to see him happy and relaxed.

"Bella…I do, but you would be eventually brought in my bad life. You'll meet Carlisle and Esme but,….eventually my parents and brother as well."

"Your aunt and uncle seem really nice and if we do go see your parents and brother, I'll be by your side no matter what. I wouldn't fall for your brother because **he's not you**. I want you to know that I love you enough to stay by you and support you. I'm not one of your girlfriends from school that will fall at your brother's feet. When I'm telling you that I will always be by you, I'm telling the truth."

He stared at me for long time and finally moved his face closer. Our foreheads were touching. He continued to stare in my eyes, searching for something.

"Tell me again." he whispered.

I wasn't sure what he meant but then something clicked. He was asking for reassurance.

"I love you."

"Again." he said.

I could see a small smile forming on his lips. I grabbed his face with both hands.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

His crooked smile showed up on his face.

"I love you." He said.

My breathe hitched and my eyes watered. I was in a daze until a smile made its way onto my face too.

"Again." I said.

He laughed and told me again. I couldn't help it. I jumped on him and planted a big passionate kiss on his lips. He caught on quickly and kissed me back. My hands went to his hair and his wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

The kiss was so much different then any other kisses I had with him. It was more passionate and loving. It was perfect. I didn't want it to stop.

He broke away from me and leaned his head in the crook of my neck.

"Promise me, you'll never go for him. I couldn't bare to lose you to him. I can't."

"Edward, I'm never leaving you for him. I wouldn't think of it." I said softly.

"Just promise me. Please." he whispered.

"I promise."

He pulled back and kissed me harder and felt one of his hands slid down my legs and move one so I was straddling him. Then both his hands moved to cup my ass and I grounded against him. His pierced tongue asked for entrance and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues battled against each other and I moaned against his mouth.

I didn't want his to be love making. We could always do that but I've wanted him for so long that I can't wait anymore. It seems Edward was the same way. I could feel him under me and it felt so good.

My hands traveled passed his shoulders, and to his shirt. I continued to kiss him will unbuttoning his shirt. When I was done with the task, I moved it off his shoulders and threw it on the other side of the couch. I stopped kissing him and looked down. I moved my hands over his chest, abs and finally the V on his hips. His whole torso was amazing. It was all defined. He had a six pack that was begging to be licked and he had a happy trail that led under his paints. I wanted to see what was hidden underneath those pants but before I could I felt Edward's hand move to my shirt and rip it off me. I gasped. It was my good shirt. I couldn't even complain because the next moment I heard a groan and felt lips on my right nipple over my bra.

"Edward." I moaned out.

His hands undid my bikini top and threw it where his shirt was.

"So, fucking beautiful." I heard him say.

I blushed and looked down. I felt his thumb and finger move under my chin and forced my head up.

"It's the truth, I wouldn't lie to you about that." I smiled.

His head dipped down and licked my hard nipple. I moaned out and he took that to go farther. His mouth sucked my nipple in hard and his other hands plucked and played with the other one. My hands were in his hair, keeping him in place. He played with my breast for several minutes before pulling away.

"You taste good too. I bet you taste good everywhere don't you?"

I blushed and looked away. The way he was talking had my body reacting instantly. I felt his hand move to my hair and pull so I looked at him.

_So hot._

"Answer me, Bella." He demanded.

"Mmmm…yes, everywhere." I replied.

"Good girl."

He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He stood up and walked to the master bedroom. It felt his chest pressed against mine, the skin to skin contact. I couldn't wait till all of our clothes were off. My lips were on the neck, kissing, licking, and sucking. He held me tightly while walking and I kept mine tightly around his neck.

Once we made it to the bed, he dropped me down and crawled over me. His eyes roamed over me while I did the same.

"Let's see if that statement is true, shall we?"

His lips connected with mine and his hands squeezed and kneaded my tits. I arched against him and his hips came down on mine. Grinding against me. I moaned in his mouth and grabbed his ass to make him move against me harder.

He moved his mouth away and placed it on my neck.

"Ohh…so good." I managed out.

I heard him groan and really get into it. He pulled away and moved his mouth down my body. Caressing my tits before going lower. His assault on my body had me wanting more. I felt his tongue dip in my belly button which made me laugh before moaning again when he moved his hand over my mound. I was still covered in my shorts and bikini bottoms but I could still feel it. I could tell my bikini bottoms were getting wet. Edward's hands undid my shorts and pulled them off. His head dipped and licked me over my bottoms. A moan made its way out of my throat.

"Tell me Bella, is there hair down here? Or are you bare?"

Before I could even try and answer that question, Edward's mouth grabbed the seam of my bottoms and raised it so that if I looked down I could see underneath. When I did, I blushed. I knew I was bare but I never really talked while having sex.

He let go and they snapped back to my skin.

"Bella, answer me. Is your pussy bare or not?"

"Bare." I whispered.

"I can't hear you, Bella."

"I'm bare." I said louder.

"Mmm…let's see."

He grabbed my bottoms and pulled them down my legs. I raised my legs in the air and he threw my bottoms across the room. His hands grabbed my thighs and moved them apart. I was open and exposed but I didn't feel nervous. His eyes never left between my legs and I was pretty sure I was wet all over. I was getting aroused with him just staring.

"Beautiful like always."

I wasn't prepared at what he did next though.

"Fuck, Edward!"

I never really cursed either and I felt a blush going on my cheeks. I felt Edward smirk and continue his assault. His tongue moved over my slit from my entrance to my clit. His tongue piercing felt odd yet so good at the same time. I never felt something like this. He then moved his tongue everywhere he could get. He sucked my lips and finally placed his finger at my entrance. His finger moved in and I nearly lost it while his mouth went back to my clit, so I moved my hips in rhythm with his movements. He added another finger and if he kept it up then I would surely come. But he didn't stop.

"Edward, oh. Oh. I'm coming!" I screamed out.

His assault became faster and I came. I never had a orgasm that good. It felt like my very first one. He removed his hands and mouth and moved up my body.

"Bella, have you ever tasted yourself before?" He asked huskily.

I shook my head no and he took that as a cue to kiss me hungrily. It tasted like Edward but I could taste a hint of me on his tongue. My hands traveled in his hair and pulled. His groan vibrated and I could feel it throughout my body.

I decided to return the favor and flipped him over. He was shocked at first but a smirk came up to his face. I kissed him roughly and grinded my bare self against his covered cock. I felt his hands travel down my body and cup my ass. He squeezed me while moving me against him. I knew I was getting wet again.

I tore my lips from his and attached them to his neck. I traveled down his sculpted body till I got to his pants. I licked the seam and he shuddered.

I wasn't the most confident girl, but here I felt like I was. I liked it and I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. I untied his swim trunks and pulled them down and he sprang free. I wasn't going to lie but he was literally perfect. He was long, thick, hard, with a pink head with pre cum on the tip. All together, he was big.

I pulled his trunks the rest of the way down and opened his legs so I could move between them. Edward sat up and stared down at me during the whole process. His hand moved down and brushed his fingers down my cheek.

"Innocent yet seductive at the same time." He murmured.

I bit my lip and moved to my knees. I grabbed his cock and slowly moved my hand up and down. He groaned and grunted and I decided now was the time. I placed my lips against the base of his cock and licked all the was up to the tip, getting the pre cum.

"Fuck, baby."

His hand went into my hair when I started to bob my head up and down.

"So, good, baby."

I wanted to smile but I couldn't, so I used more suction. My hands moved in rhythm with my mouth and accidentally scraped my teeth against him. I though I hurt him but all he did was grip my hair tighter and move my in a faster pace.

"Shit, Bella, I'm going to cum, stop baby."

I didn't want to stop so put more effort in it to make him cum. He tried to pull me back but I wouldn't budge.

"Bella!" he yelled out.

He gave up and pressed my head down so my mouth could take him in as much as I could go. His tip hit the back of my throat and I felt warm liquid go down my throat. When I pulled back I started to clean him up. Edward tasted really good and I wouldn't mind doing it again. As I continued licking, I felt him start to harden again. His fingers were weaving through my hair and I looked up and pulled back.

He picked me up and I straddled his lap, kissing him with everything I had. Edward's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. Our chest were touching and I could feel his cock between us. He sat up and rolled us over so my head was against his pillows. My legs were still wrapped around, I wanted to keep him close.

"Baby, are you sure?"

I grabbed his face and kissed him gently.

"Yes."

He sat up and started to look through his drawer.

"Damn it." He hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have a condom." He said reluctantly.

"Its ok, I'm on the pill. Personal reasons." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. I want you." I said softly yet confidently.

He kissed me gently and rubbed himself against me. He was getting slicker with every stroke.

"Edward, please." I whined.

"Mmm…anything for you as long you keep doing that."

"Edward, I need you inside me, please." I begged.

Then all of a sudden he slammed himself inside me. I arched my back and screamed. Never had I felt myself feel so full. He started to thrust in me hard and sharply. It felt so fucking good.

"I know, baby, fuck, don't I know it." He groaned out in my ear.

I didn't even realized I said it out loud.

He moved my legs on his forearms and continued his assault on my pussy. I leaned up and kissed him roughly. Our tongues were everywhere, running over our teeth and swirling with each other. My hands were in his hair again. Pulling and tugging.

I was getting so wet, you could hear noises from our lower halves slapping against each other.

"Edward…I'm coming."

He leaned on his haunches and spread me wide open. The yoga gave me an advantage. Edward had me by my thighs. My knees were touching the bed sheets. I started to play with one of my nipples while my other hand moved down my body. I rubbed my needy clit in circles while Edward let go of my legs and leaned over me on his hands. My legs were bouncing with his thrust since I kept them up my his waist.

"Edward, baby, harder, faster, I'm so close." I moaned out.

His thrust got harder, sharper, and faster. As we kept going, my stomach began to tighten and Edward's thrust became more random instead of a rhythm. I could tell he was getting close too.

Suddenly I came, harder then I ever had before. Edward came after three more thrust and collapsed on top me. My arms wrapped around his neck, with my fingers going through his messy hair. We were silent for a while till I felt a kiss on the center of my chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For caring for me, let alone loving me."

I sighed. I knew it was going to take a while for him to get used to this kind of feeling. But I would be patient and happily remind him how much I loved him.

He rolled over and pulled me to him. We were on our sides staring at one another.

"Edward, you are someone I love and will always love. Never forget that. I love you,"

"Thank you Bella. I love you too." he sighed out.

I kissed him softly and pulled back, our noses were touching.

"But there is one thing I have to say." I told him, smiling.

"What?" He asked sounding curious.

"I never had sex like that and I wouldn't mind having a repeat either."

"Well, if you want a repeat all you have to do is ask." he growled out.

I squealed when he flipped us over quickly and giggled when he attacked my neck.

"We're not leaving this bed anytime soon." He growled out again.

I could get used to that growl of his.

"I didn't plan on it." I replied back.

I looked at the clock and realized it was around three in the morning. We were going to be tired tomorrow. Or today. Which ever works.

:::::::::::::::::

**Heyy everyone! I'm back. And I'm happy to be back.**

**I got my scores back and I got mostly B's and a A. I wished they were higher but they are better then a C or D. So I'm not complaining.**

**The bad part is that I have summer homework because I'm taking three AP classes next year. Not looking forward to that. **_**At all.**_

**But I hope you did enjoy the chapter. Bella and Edward needed to get together but I'm wondering how will Jake handle everything when he finds out what they did. Then about Edward's story. Hmmm…..**

**I would really like some reviews. Tell me what you guys think. It'll be helpful and make me really happy that you want me to continue to the story.**

**Edward needs reviews.**


	11. So Possessive

**Yes, I know, its been weeks since the last update but Nationals were calling. A ten hour drive to New Jersey and back…**

**Anyway here's your chapter…**

**Ch. 9 So possessive**

Edward and I stayed in bed all day making love, as I like to call it. I never would have guessed he would love me. Ever. I wasn't mad or sad but I was happy and content in where I was. Every time we made love, I would feel more alive. I finally felt like I had my other half and the way he was looking at me told me he felt the same.

When we would relax and talk, my mind would drift off to his story. I could look at him in a different way. Not just a bad boy but a man who keeps his emotions inside and only wants someone who could see him for **him**. I wanted to be that someone. I was that someone. Just thinking about that puts a smile to my face but then it would go away just as quickly because my mind would go and think about Anthony. I wanted to go to him and slap him across the face. Maybe punch him but either way I wanted him to feel the way Edward felt. I wanted to go there, see him and tell him off. Tell him I would never fall for him. It would never happen and it would be as simple as that. Hopefully.

Now that I think about it, I know its been a couple of days with me staying with Edward but I realized there's another problem.

I rolled over and straddled Edward's hips. His hands rubbed up and down my thighs soothingly.

"Edward.." I didn't really want to say this but we had one more thing to worry about before I could be worry free.

He didn't answer but he looked at me, letting me know I had his attention.

"I..I we have one more problem to deal with." I whispered looking down.

I don't why but it made me uncomfortable to be talking about it.

"What is it love?"

I loved his term of endearment. A smile was fighting its way but I bit my lips and looked at him.

I didn't know how Jake was going to take the news of me being with Edward. I already realized he was going to be pissed. That was obvious but what if he does something that we'll regret. More likely what if does something stupid and it caused everyone more problems. I was nervous. He acted out when he saw Edward and I caught up in a headed moment. There was yelling, a stare down and most likely if I didn't say anything a fight would have gone down.

"What about Jake?" I told him. As you could tell I really didn't want to talk about this at all. Wish it could just poof away.

Edward showed a mixture of tiredness and regret. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We're going to have to tell him about us and to tell you the truth I don't care if he gets angry or upset. My main goal is to keep you happy and not regret anything. If he doesn't take the news well, which most likely is true, he'll have to deal with what it is."

"I know but I just hate to make him sad and angry especially when he doesn't even know about your past." I whispered. "I wont regret being with you. I want to stay with you but it makes me feel like I should've did something to fix this."

"Bella there would have been nothing to change. We'll probably have to tell him of my…past but once he hears it he'll think otherwise." He said looking at me. "And you my dear have a big heart and no matter how bad a situation is you still want to make people happy. It's who you are and I wouldn't want you to change any other way. You're a big softy." He smirked at the end.

I scoffed and hit his chest playfully.

"I may be a softy to you but I can handle my own thank you."

"I bet you can't handle me." He said huskily, pulling me closer to his body. Our chest were touching and I could feel him harden between us.

My breathe hitched and he kissed me on my throat. I grabbed his head and pulled him back, enough so that my lips were brushing his.

"Edward, I can handle everything you give me but you can't even handle half of me but if that isn't true…prove me wrong." I whispered.

I heard a growl come from his chest and he flipped us over quickly. A squeal left my lips and he was attacking my neck.

It was a Monday and it was exhausting. Edward and I were at his house watching tv after a long session of being "one". My phone had at least 30 messages, 20 missed calls, and 15 voicemails. I know I should answer some of them but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in fantasy land but then again I needed to face reality some time and I rather do it sooner then later.

My messages were mostly from Jake and the missed calls were from him and Alice. One was actually from Jasper. Then all the voicemails were from Jacob and I did listen to them. Most of them were about when I was coming back and I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him about all my decision to be with Edward but no matter what, I would always be by his side. No matter what Jacob said.

While Edward and I were on the couch just relaxing, I decided to call Alice first. My phone call with her was about an hour. She understood everything and was happy for me. I did tell her about Edward's story somewhat. She didn't know every single thing, just the jest of it. Edward didn't need everyone to know about his story. When I finished telling her she became more sympathetic towards me. She said she knew that Edward was the one for me. She was ok Jake but he wasn't the one for me and she believes Edward is the one. I believed her on this one.

She told me that we needed to go to lunch so we could talk more. I agreed and we picked the time and place. Since Jasper called, Alice told me that she would let him know that I was ok.

The last person that I needed to worry about was Jake. I wasn't sure if I should call him or go over there but going over seemed like the best idea. I decided to call him to let him know I was coming over.

"Hello." His voice sounded really tired.

"Jake, it's me."

"Bella! When the hell are you coming back?"

"Jacob, we need to talk but not on the phone."

"Then come over."

"I'll come later tonight." I told him.

"Come over now. We can talk everything out." He insisted.

"Jake, I'll be there soon." I told him firmly.

"Fine."

I said goodbye and started to get ready to go. Edward wanted to go just in case but I told him I had to do it alone. I had to get everything over and straightened out right now. I could tell by that face that Edward thought something bad was going to happen. It was like he was heart broken for some reason.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Come back to me." He pleaded.

"What?" I was confused.

"Bella, please come back to me. I can't bare you leaving me. Not when I just got you." His voice was serious yet sad.

I could never leave Edward. Now that I have him I'm not letting him go. I knew I was going to have to work on his trust issues but I was willing to get him to trust me 100%. I wanted him to know that I would never leave for anything.

"Edward…your stuck with me. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. Believe me, once all this is done, we wont to worry about anything. I'm with you whether you like it or not." I gave him a smile at the end and he returned it.

"I'll be back, I promise."

I gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss to let him know I meant every word I said. When I pulled back his face showed relief yet nervousness.

I left the his place and headed towards the elevators.

I know was going to be pissed during this conversation. There was no doubt in my mind. I was just nervous he would do something we would both regret. I know Jacob's anger was something not to mess with. He could be calm one minute then pissed beyond belief one moment. I never did like it, I always tried to avoid it.

Edward on the other hand was really sensitive now. Its probably because he let someone in knowing that his brother could most likely ruin it. I wasn't EVER going to fall for his brother. His brother could kiss my ass for all I cared. Yes I know that was a bit far but Edward needs to know that I'm his and his alone. He didn't need to worry about me leaving. That day would never come. I felt like this relationship was going to be all about how to get Edward to trust me with all his heart. I wouldn't let him down.

The elevators dinged and I walked out. I took a cab to the apartment and when I made it to the door, I took a deep breath before knocking. It didn't take but ten seconds for Jacob to answer the door.

"Bella!"

"Hi Jacob."

He opened the door wider for me to enter. I sat on the couch and waited for him to join me.

""Did you want anything to drink?" He asked. To me he sounded a little desperate.

"No, thank you." I said. I wanted to hurry this up.

He sat on the couch right by me. Our legs were almost touching but I needed space. I couldn't do this if he was going to be like this. I backed up till I got to the end of the couch and started to tell him my decision.

"Jacob I made my mind up and I decided that you should know the reason Edward never seemed to know you or understand why you were mad." I took a deep breath. "Edward never knew you because he..had a brother. A twin brother. Long story short, Edward's brother had some issues and while you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, he took that frustration out on you. Whenever he seen you, you probably were scared or nervous which made it that more fun for him to pick on you. I know it may sound crazy but it's like a bully. He wouldn't pick on someone bigger and stronger then him. He saw you, someone smaller and easier to pick on. Edward never heard of you but once but never seen you."

I looked at him to see if he was still on track with what I said. He looked almost thoughtful, trying to work everything out in his mind.

"Jake, Edward is a bad boy but to a certain extent. He was a bad boy because of his brother and it's a habit of his but behind that bad boy is someone that is really down to earth. He's like no other." I said.

I almost regretted saying those words because the look of Jacob's face was something to be scared of.

"Bella, who did you stay with this whole time?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was with Edward."

"YOU WHAT!" He roared.

"I was with Edward, I was going to go to Alice's but Edward was down stairs and wanted to talk to me. So I ended up staying there." I was getting pissed already.

"I know you haven't been there just talking. You know it too."

Jake was making that angry face, the one I really hated and tried to avoid. I wanted to defend what Edward and I did at his place.

"No, Edward and I haven't just been talking. We were getting to know each other more and yes I had sex with him more then once and it was wonderful. We confessed our love and promised each other that we were it. The one I was suppose to be with. I never felt like this before. He made me feel loved, grateful, and he cherished me like I was something fragile, something precious." I yelled.

"You don't think I tried to make you feel complete. I tried and yet you didn't want it because bad boy over there is so much better."

"Not better in the sense your saying but as in he's better for me. I can't help who I fall in love with. I fell in love with Edward and now that I can admit it, it feels good and I feel different. A good different. I know you don't love me like you say but your only doing it because I've been with you so long and the thought of giving me up for my happiness while you'll be alone is unacceptable to you. You may have thoughts in your head that say you could let me go if need be but actually doing it is another story. Jake I'm not the one for you. When was the last time we've been intimate? Or the last time you told me you loved me? When was the last time was just stayed in the house and just talked, enjoying each others company? For all those answers, its been a long time and the reason is, is that you don't see me in the way that you wish. You wish I was yours, you wish that you really loved me like we were a couple but we're not and it's ok. We can always be friends no matter what but I found someone who really makes me happy."

I could feel some of my tears rolling down my cheek. I never really spoke that much before but everything I said was true. He needed to let me go.

He was silent for a long time but he eventually looked at me and said words that I thought wouldn't happen.

"Bella." He let out a sigh. "Your right but I cant just be friends with you all of a sudden. It'll take time for me."

"Take all the time you need, I'm just a phone call away." I said with a small giggle.

I saw his mouth twitch before it disappeared.

"I should go." I said getting up.

He didn't say anything. He stayed on the couch.

I walked to the door and looked back.

"Bye Jake."

Right before I closed the door I heard a faint goodbye.

I left the apartment while thinking about the conversation we just had. I thought he would scream and yell for hours to no end. I believed he would try to convince me to stay with him but he didn't. I didn't know what was so different about him but I wasn't going to question it. I just hoped that Jacob would find a way to become friends. He was my best friend in the beginning and I wanted to keep him that way. Edward was the one for me and I would cherish everyday knowing that fact.

I didn't get back to Edward's till around six. By the time I walked knocked on the door, it was swung open. Edward grabbed me and pulled me in the room. Before I could say anything, Edward crushed his lips against mine, pushing again the door he just closed. I didn't mind it one bit but I was pretty sure he wanted this because of reassurance.

My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. It wasn't the sweet loving kisses he usually did, he was full on dominating my mouth…and body. I loved every second of it.

His hands held my hips tightly against the door and he had most of his body against me. My hands were pulling his hair and he groaned. Finally he pulled back and looked at me. That sexy face of his was doing things to my body. One of his hands moved towards my face and he thumbed my bottom lip.

"Who's lips do these belong to?" He asked huskily.

My eyes were staring into his and I could tell he wasn't playing.

"Yours." I replied breathlessly.

His hand moved down to my breasts. He grabbed one and pulled my nipple through my clothes. My head fell back against the door and I moaned. The pain and pleasure mixed created something I never felt before. After that pull I wanted to experience more pleasure and pain.

"What about here?"

"Yes...It's yours."

I saw a smile grace his lips and he moved his hand lower and unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled the zipper down and looked my in the eyes while his hands went under my underwear and stroked my clit. I moaned loudly saying his name.

"And your pussy belongs to whom?" He growled.

I couldn't concentrate with the way his fingers were stroking me. My hips moved with his fingers.

"Bella, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it." He pinched my clit and I screamed.

"It's yours." I moaned out.

"What belongs to me?" I knew he was taunting me. I wasn't used to saying things like this but I couldn't disappoint him.

"My…pussy. My pussy belong to you and you only." I was beyond embarrassed at this point.

"Good girl."

He continued to stroke me and he finally pulled his hand out and pushed my jeans and panties down. He pulled my shirt up and took my bra off. Edward's eyes were roaming all over my body and I didn't feel a least bit self conscience. I leaned against the door and posed for him. My hands were against the door by my thighs and I bent my knees a little, giving off that sexy look. His eyes got darker and he wet his lips with his tongue.

"Another one." He whispered.

I thought for a second and turned around. I placed my hands on the door again but this time by my face. I arched my back and stuck my ass out. I turned my head and looked over at him over my shoulder. I bit my lip just for effect. I didn't know where the confident girl came from but I felt like I could be myself and more around Edward.

'Fuck." I heard him whispered. "Stick that ass out a little more baby."

I did as I was told and I knew I was dripping already. I felt Edward's hands slide down my back to my ass. He cupped them and suddenly his hands disappeared. I was about to look back at him again but I heard a loud slap then a sharp sting. It took me by surprise.

"Ahhh!."

I felt the pain but it turned into pleasure. Yep, that got me wet even more.

His hands smoothed other the area.

"Did that feel good, baby?" He asked.

"Yes. A lot." I admitted.

He chuckled and surprised me again by slapping my other cheek. I moaned again and I heard another chuckle too. He turned me around and I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and his pants were unzipped. I leaned forward and kissed with everything I had. His one hand fisted in my hair while the other grabbed my thigh and moved it to wrap around his waist. We fought for dominance and he won, shoving his tongue in my mouth. His hand pulled my hair, tilting my head so he could get a better angle to get his tongue deeper inside my mouth. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my other leg around his waist and without even knowing, his pants were hanging around his ankles. He was rubbing himself against me, getting both of us more wet.

"Please, Edward.." I moaned out.

"What do you need baby."

"I need you inside me." I whimpered out.

"You need what inside you." I knew he was teasing me and I couldn't wait anymore, so I said what he wanted.

"I need your cock inside my pussy." I yelled out.

That was all he needed. He shoved himself inside me and I screamed his name out.

"Yes, scream my name. Let everyone know your mine." He growled out.

He was working me hard and good. We fucked before but it wasn't like this. It was raw and animalistic needs.

"Harder, faster….yes, yes, right there. Fuck!"

I was really close. My stomach was tightening and Edward's thrust became harder and sharper.

"Fuck baby."

After two more thrust, I came. Hard.

"EDWARD!"

"Yes…Fuck! Bella."

He went as far as he could go inside me and still. after a couple seconds he swelled and came inside me. After we came down from our high, Edward slid down to the ground with me still wrapped around him. It took us a couple minutes to finally calm down and Edward was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For what?" I asked confused.

He looked at me sheepishly. "For attacking you like that. My possessive side came out. You were gone for a while and I started wondering if you would came back and when you did the possessive side had to make sure you were mine."

I looked at him and started laughing. I couldn't help it. I loved that he got possessive of me but he needed to know I wasn't leaving him.

"Edward, I'm not leaving, ever. I wouldn't think of it. Your mine and I'm yours. Forever. don't ever doubt it in your mind that I would leave you.." I told him.

He stared at me for a while before a smile found its way to his lips and kissed me everywhere.

"And for the record, I loved the possessive Edward." I said, smiling at him seductively.

**I know I know. Its been weeks since I last updated. I went o New Jersey for my cousins dance Nationals. It was fun but there was only so much you could do there under 21. Nothing the less nationals was fun. We stayed in the Taj Mahal in Atlantic city. Great hotel. We had the chairman towers. We were gone for a week with no internet service. It sucked.**

**Anyway I wanted to post this up and let you guys know that I'll be continuing the other stories too..or I'll try. I'm already writing another chapter for "Doctor, I need you". it should be out soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..ITS BETTER THAN POSSESSIVE EDWARD…..**


	12. Almost There

Ch. 10:

Almost Here…

I hope you guys enjoy!

I've been over Edward's house for about a month now and let me tell you, it's been pure heaven. Edward and I have been in this little routine. We always slept in the same bed, I would make breakfast and dinner for him as a way of saying thank you for letting me stay, even though I refused a couple of times. I haven't known Edward that long and I'm already living with him. Its so soon but it felt right. Edward told me that I belong here and of course I blushed.

Edward went back to work a couple of weeks ago and I never knew how exhausting it would be for him. He leaves early in the morning and doesn't come home till late at night. I did miss him in between so I decided to visit Alice when I had the chance or Alice would come over, after asking Edward. He never minded and I was grateful for that. He knew I would get bored in the house all day. Alice would insist we go shopping. I don't mind it but after long hours of walking, I would get exhausted. I also wanted to start a new job. I had a major in English and wanted to do something about it. Since writing books became something that I didn't enjoy as much as I used too, I needed another job.

A while ago, I used to work at this elementary school but unfortunately the principal was really in to me. It was disturbing sometimes when I had to stay after school and he would show up out of nowhere. He would get as close as he could to me, give me those light touches on the arm or brush of the leg when we went to a meeting. I couldn't handle it. It was too much so I decided to quit. I used to teach before I decided to write but lately ive been wanting to go back as a teacher.

I wanted to start looking for a different school to teach. It made me happy to see students who wanted to learn and I didn't mind the oh-so-too-cool students there. I could relate to them at times. Teaching was in my element and I wanted to go back where I was happy with a job.

So today, Alice came over and we decided to cook. Just random desserts. Like apple pie, cupcakes, a chocolate cake, and so on. It was something we liked to do when we had time. It was the time where we could talk and catch up on each others lives.

"So Bella, we need to go shopping again."

So chipper as always.

"Alice, what could I possibly need from the mall this time." I groaned

"Edward's piano concert. Duh."

Yes, of course, his piano concert. How could I forget. Actually his piano concert is when his family comes over for dinner and I mean all his family this time. We don't know how the word came out but Edward's parents found out that he found a girl. I knew his aunt Esme and his uncle Carlisle would know because he works with him but who would've told his parents? I don't know but to tell you the truth, I don't care. They can't say anything to make me think of Edward differently.

If Edward's parents are coming then, so is his brother. Edward was having a fit when he heard it. He didn't want me around him at all and I wasn't going to be. I was going to make sure of that.

"Bella, Bella…Belly bean." I heard a voice sing.

That got my attention.

"What?" I replied.

"You spaced out for a second."

"I'm fine, but really Alice, do I need to go to the mall just for his piano concert. I have plenty of clothes in the closet from last exploration." I groaned.

"Look Bella, you can wear, jeans, nice dark blue jeans. We just need to find you a top to wear and shoes. Just so you know, your wearing heels." She said.

I wasn't even going to try to argue, it was no point.

"Fine." I sighed.

His piano concert wasn't till Friday and it was Wednesday . Two days till I would meet his family. I was actually excited to meet Esme and Carlisle. His parents, I wasn't really that excited about and when it came down to his brother, I wasn't excited at all.

"We can go tomorrow morning around ten." She said happily.

When wasn't she happy.

"Ok. Enough about that, tell me about you and Jasper. You told me you had to tell me something important."

"Yes. Bella. I do." She said. She looked sad for some reason and I wanted her to tell me already.

"Alice what is it."

I was getting impatient really quickly. She hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes. Right when I was about to say something, she shouted.

"I'm getting married!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT?" I was completely taken aback.

We both screamed.

"Alice, I'm so happy for you." I hugged her and pulled back.

"Thank you. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Really! I would love too." I hugged her again.

"What's going on in here?" I heard the velvet voice coming in the kitchen.

"I'm getting married." Alice yelled out.

"You are? Congratulations Alice!"

Edward hugged her softly and pulled back to pull me in his arms.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi." I said softly.

He kissed me on the lips and when we pulled back, Alice was looking at us with a smile playing on her lips.

"What?" I was already blushing.

"You guys are such a cute couple."

"Thank you, I think so too." I heard Edward say.

I could tell he was looking at me, but my face was beet red, so I looked down.

"Aww, well I should go."

Alice grabbed her bag and before she left, she took some dessert with her to take home.

"Don't forget Bella, I'll be here at ten. Wear your dark blue jeans, the nice ones so I can get a complete look at your outfit."

Before I could say anything, Alice shut the door and left.

"What outfit?" Edward asked.

"The outfit for you piano concert."

Edward didn't say anything, he just went over and grabbed a marble cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He still didn't say anything, just continued to eat the cupcake.

"Edward you can't drown you feelings into the cupcake." I said jokingly.

"Bella, I don't want you to go anymore." He said seriously.

"Why?" It came out even though I knew the answer.

"Because Bella, I don't want you around my family. There no good."

"Edward stop. I'm going. I'm with you. Nobody else. You have to believe me. Just because I may go an buy and outfit doesn't mean I'm trying to get your brother to notice me. I want your family to know, I'm different then the other girls. I want them to know that I'm with you. Not Jacob and not your brother. You."

I had his face in my hands and our foreheads were touching. I felt him nod his head before heading into the bedroom. I sighed before cleaning up the kitchen.

_  -;- _

Thursday came quickly and by the time Alice came over, I wasn't even ready. Edward had already left. He was quiet the whole morning before he went to work and I wasn't going to question him.

Alice came when I just finished showering, so she took the time to find my jeans, a cute t-shirt, and flats to wear today. I didn't say anything, I just took the clothes and changed. When I was ready, we left the apartment and headed to her Porsche. It only took about fifthteen minutes to get there and when we did, the mall was pretty crowded.

So far we went through five different stores and finally found a shirt. It was a one shoulder shirt that was red. The sleeve came down to my elbow and it was tight fitting. There was also a black, thick belt that went across my stomach. It was pretty expensive considering the store we were in. After three more stores, we found some shoes, which I'm not going to lie, I love. They were red pumps with a peep toe. The heels were about four or five inches but what really caught me was the inside of the shoe. It was a zebra design. The shoes were even more expensive then the shirt, so I convinced Alice to let me pay for half.

When we finished, we went to the food court. Alice had this devious look on her face and I looked at her curiously.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Spit it out Alice. I know your thinking of something. What is it?"

"Well, what if, you decide to be this flirty girl at the piano concert and lead his brother on even though your with Edward. Make him think that your interest then at the last minute tell him off."

I just stared at her for a while thinking. How did she even come up with that plan in the first place and did she not think how Edward would feel when he would see that. I didn't like to flirt that much anyway.

"Really Alice. I'm not doing that. Edward is already iffy about his brother being there. Making Edward seem like I'm interested in his brother will be a done deal between us."

"Ok, fine then. Act sexy through the whole night, look at his brother but don't act interested. When he tries to pull off his charm, look at him like he's crazy."

"Where the hell do you come up with theses plans? Look Alice, even though his brother looks just like him, it doesn't mean he'll have the same effect on me. He's not Edward, simple as that." I said. "And what was I suppose to do if he puts his charms on me, act like it works. Of course I was going to ignore it." I told her like she was dumb.

After that little conversation, Alice told me how I should wear my hair and what make up I should use. I wrote it down, knowing I was going to forget if I did.

We finally left the mall and headed home. Alice dropped me off and wished me good luck. When I walked in the suite, I noticed Edward was here. I placed the bags down by the door and walked in the kitchen. Edward was sitting by the counter looking over some papers while eating a cupcake. Again.

"Hey." I said quietly.

He looked over to me and motioned for me to come closer. When I did, he pulled me in his arms so I was in his lap.

"How was work today?" I asked.

"Horrible."

"What happened?"

"I got distracted a lot of times during work and almost gave a patient too much medicine. Luckily Carlisle caught it and I was distracted doing paper work in my office and didn't really eat anything." He muttered.

"I can see." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

He continued to eat his cupcake and when he finished, he sighed and closed his eyes. I already knew what he was distracted about, so I didn't ask him. It was only two-thirty but I wanted to do something to keep his mind off the concert but before I did that, I had one question to ask him.

"What music are you playing tomorrow?"

He cracked one eye open and I could see a small smile forming on his face.

"I'm not sure yet. I just go with what I feel like at that moment." He mused.

"Oh, well I know it'll be good no matter what." I said.

He smirked and started going for another cupcake. Before he did I grabbed his hand.

"You need to cool it on the cupcakes. You really do have a sweet tooth."

"I can't help it, there good." He moaned out.

"Ok." I said like I believed him.

I got up off his lap and went to the refrigerator to think of something to make for dinner.

"Edward, what do you want for dinner?"

"I actually already ordered food for us. I hope Chinese is fine."

"Yeah, I'm ok with that. Thanks cause I really didn't want to cook tonight."

"That's why I'm here." He said arrogantly.

"If you say so Edward. I believe you." I joked.

I was walking towards the bedroom when Edward grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I laughed while he did it.

"I'll prove to you, why you need me." He said, jumping on top of me.

_ -;- _

Edward and I laid in bed, not saying anything. We didn't need too. I could tell Edward was dreading tomorrow and personally, I just wanted it to be over with, so things around us won't be as tense. There was only so much I could say to him, to get him to believe that I'm staying with him. His brother was someone I wouldn't want to meet and the faster the concert is, the less I would have to be guarded around him.

It was late already and Edward was laying on my chest, just looking off to space. I was stroking his hair, trying my best to comfort him. He eventually fell asleep a couple minutes later with his arms were tightly around me like I would vanish and I continued to stroke his hair. A million thoughts were running through my head and I had no answers to any of them. One side of me believed that I could get through it fine while the other side of me believed that something wrong was going to happen. What if I did actually fall for his tricks or be smitten by him. They were twins after all. I'm just scared that I will do something wrong to mess up his trust in me.

Yay so we finally got to Ch 10! I'm happy.

Hey guys, I finally made a blog and you should check it out. I/\'m still working on it but its getting there. .com/.

So what did you guys think. Should Bella go with Alice's plan or what? What about Bella's insecurities, will she give Edward a reason to lose his trust in her? I hope not. I wonder how Edward's twin will be or how he'll act….

So tell me what you guys think. Next chapter will be his piano concert.

Reviews are so much better then Edward eating cupcakes!


	13. Don't Doubt Me

**School has officially started…Already had two quizzes and homework….**

**You wouldn't believe what a week its been for me. I tried writing but only could do so much at a time. I had a lot more homework then I thought I did. AP English, AP Political Science, and AP Chemistry. I had to read books and do lots of writing. My mom even had to help me.**

**Then my grandma was in the hospital for a while. Actually she was just put back. My family has a history of heart problems. **

**Anyway I had to get school supplies, and when I started to write something, something would always be in the way. Senior year is going to be crazy.**

**Oh yeah, I put up a new story called "Jazz" but I only got two reviews and it makes me feel like it wasn't that very good :( I got two reviews. Only two. I may seem picky but please could you check it out for and leave me some good reviews, critics. that's all I want :)**

**Writing these stories are going to take a while for me to do. Considering school starts tomorrow… "Doctor, I Need You" will be out soon!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Don't doubt me**

Today was the day I was finally going to meet Edward's family. My nerves are going crazy yet I'm anxious too. I just hope everything will go fine, so that later tonight, Edward and I could go to bed peacefully. I know it was hopeful thinking since Anthony was coming and with the way Edward described him, I knew he was going to be a handful.

I got up earlier then usual and I knew it was caused by my nerves. Edward was still sleeping silently next to me, with his arms wrapped around me. I wasn't going to wake him up, I knew he needed all the sleep he could get.

The concert didn't start till seven so we had some time before we needed to get ready. I was going to make dinner for everyone and I had some desserts left over.

I decided to get up since I could sleep and make breakfast for Edward. I grabbed a blue tank top with my favorite zebra boy shorts and of course with my blue knee high socks. Actually those socks go a little above my knee but don't reach my thigh.

I went to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator to see what we had. I knew Edward loved pancakes with bacon and/or sausages. So I made both and some eggs. When I a almost done with the eggs, I felt arms wrap around my waist. Then I felt something hard on my ass.

"Edward, I can't work if you keep touching me like this." I voiced out.

"But baby, you look so sexy with this little outfit on." He whispered against my ear.

"You can have me later, but I made this food and you're going to eat it." I ordered.

"But Bella, I just want to take all your clothes off and leave the socks on and fuck you. Hard." He emphasized "hard" with a thrust of his hips.

I moaned lowly and tried to get him away so I could think.

"Edward, I promise, you can have me later."

"Fine, but as I can have you with those socks on."

"You really like my socks?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I like your socks. I wouldn't' say anything if I didn't."

"Well if you like these so much, I have other pairs."

"Then I'll take you in each pair."

"Is someone getting a fetish for socks." I giggled.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it yet." He gave me his crooked smile.

"Eat Mr. Cullen."

He smirked at me and let me go to sit at the table. I brought his food over and sat across from him. I saw his smirk turn into a smile when I placed his food in front of him.

"You made my favorite!"

"Of course."

After we finished breakfast, Edward took me like he promised and I have to say, it was so good.

I really wanted his family to be impressed so I made steak, my home made three cheese penne pasta with a caeser salad, and bread sticks.

I decided to get ready before I started cooking seeing as it will probably take me a while anyway. I took a nice shower, shampooing and conditioning my hair, shaving, and lathering my body with strawberry scented soap. When I got out, I dried off and started putting lotion on but I was stopped by Edward. He said he wanted to do it and I let him. It was his day and I knew he wanted to touch me as much as possible before the family arrived.

I grabbed my clothes and some nice underwear. Once I had my clothes on, I tried doing my hair. I rolled them in soft curls and I was happy with the results. Finally I started on my make up.

_Well this should be easy_. Note my sarcasm in that sentence.

I can do my make up like, eyeliner and mascara, but not when it comes to the eye shadow. I tried my best at it and I think I did an ok job. I looked at myself in the mirror and deemed myself presentable.

I grabbed my shoes and headed towards the kitchen. When I did, I heard music coming from the living room. When I made it, I saw Edward sitting at his piano, his fingers skimming over the keys. I looked at him and saw that Edward had on a white button down shirt with black slacks on. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his face showed frustration while he concentrated on the keys. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my lips softly before I straightened up.

"You look gorgeous like always." Edward replied.

I blushed and said thank you before moving to the kitchen again. I needed to start on dinner before everyone got here.

The pasta took the longest to make and the steak only took not even fifth teen minutes so I wasn't going to start that till the pasta was almost finished. When the pasta was starting to look good, I placed the steaks in the oven. I decided to start on the salad get that out of the way, when I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped at the sound and tried to concentrate on finishing the salad but I didn't want Edward to answer the door by himself so I went to the door and stood by him. He smiled at me and kissed me, putting his arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and watched as Edward opened the door.

There stood a couple who looked at us with smiling faces. The woman had brown curly hair and beautiful green eyes. They were bright and happy. The man holding her was a blond man which I'm not going to lie, was handsome. Age did well with him. His eyes were blue and rich. I could stare at them all day.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, come in." Edward said.

He opened the door wider and let them in.

"Edward, is this the Bella you were talking about?" Esme asked.

"Yes." He said looking at me.

"Well, its nice to meet you Bella, Edward said so much about you." Esme said pulling me in a hug.

"Its nice to meet you too."

"And this is my husband, Carlisle"

Carlisle did the same thing, he pulled me in a hug and when he let me go, Edward was back at my side.

We walked them into the living room and they sat on the couch while Edward pulled me towards the love seat.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Esme asked.

"Not long, a couple weeks officially." Edward answered.

"Really, you guys look like you've known each other for a long time." She smiled.

"It feels like it." I said.

"I'm just glad Edward has someone that will appreciate him for him. Not by the looks or money."

"He deserves it." Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward and he had a small smile on his face.

"Edward, didn't you tell me the whole family was coming?" Esme asked.

I heard Edward sigh before speaking.

"Yeah. Apparently they found out about Bella and wanted to meet her properly." He was giving them a pointed look.

We still didn't know how they found out about me unless Esme or Carlisle said something.

"We didn't say anything." Carlisle said.

Esma had a blush on her cheeks and was looking anywhere but at us. We all stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Ok ok, I told Jane but I didn't know she was going to tell your mom or brother."

_Ding Ding Ding _

The oven's timer went off. I didn't want to get since I wanted hear more but I didn't want to over do the steaks. I looked at Edward and smiled before getting up. When I got to the kitchen, I could still hear their conversation.

"You know Jane can't keep a secret." Edward hissed.

"I didn't know she still talked to them." Esme accused.

"Yeah, well, now they know about Bella and knowing my brother, he'll try to take her, like every other girlfriend I had."

"I don't think that will happen this time." Esme replied.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I mean we only talked what ,fifthteen, twenty minutes and I can tell that Bella isn't like the other girls. When she looks at you, all I see is love and I can see adores you immensely. The girlfriends that you had never looked at you the way she is now. To tell you the truth, I think this one right here is going to put your brother in place."

"Really?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Really, I wouldn't doubt her." Esme smiled.

I smiled, hoping Edward would take her advice. The rest of their conversation was about catching up with each other.

I finished the salad and started to get the bread sticks out when their was another knock on the door. I took a deep breath and saw Edward come in the kitchen.

"Their here." His voice was reluctant but I could tell he was trying.

He walked over to me, kissed me passionately before walking to the door. Then I heard a woman's voice then a deep voice like Edward but it wasn't as velvety as Edward's.

"Edward, sweetheart, how have you been?"

"What up, bro, how's life treating you?"

I was staring to get nervous again. I needed to calm down but…but….I'm losing my train of though now. Dear God help me.

I grabbed a wine glass and poured a healthy amount of wine. I needed the alcohol courage if I was going to confront them.

I heard some voices in the other room and then a felt Edward behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closed. I leaned back against him and him being next to me helped calm my nerves.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, just trying to calm my nerves."

My glass was almost empty when he got in here. He grabbed the glass and drunk the rest of it before turning me around and kissing my lips softly. He pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"They want to meet you." He said unwillingly.

I took one more breath before walking in the living room with him. Everyone was talking before looking over at us. I had to turn my confidence on or I would be the uncoordinated girl wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

They were all standing when we came in and the first person I saw was a women with green eyes like Edward's but they were dark green. Her hair was light brown and she was wearing a deep red dress the came to her knees. Then came the brother, he looked exactly like Edward except that he had a bunch of tattoos everywhere and a pierced brow and a cocky smirk placed on his lips. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with brown dress pants on. From the look of him, I could already tell that he was looking at me already, figuring a way to get me. I kept my eyes moving until they landed on a much older version of the twins. His hair was mostly grey and he had on a sharp black suit on and a frown on his face. They were a tall family and if it wasn't for the heels, the top of my head wouldn't be close to Edward's neck. Without my shoes I was to his shoulders.

"Bella, I would like you to meet, my mother, Elizabeth." Edward said.

"Its finally nice to meet you, dear." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled and shook her hand.

"This is my dad, Edward the second."

He looked at me for a second and placed his hand out. I was trying not to give his dad a questioning stare because he was Edward's dad but it was getting to be very tempting. I shook his hand and pulled back.

I heard Edward give a sigh before introducing his brother.

"And this is Anthony." His voice was distant but he was looking at us intently.

I looked at him and shook his hand but he had other ideas by placing a kiss on my knuckles. His eyes were staring at me intently and I wasn't going to lie. I could see why girls could fall for him. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks so I pulled my hand away.

Anthony was still looking at me and I tried to will my blush to go down.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and guided everyone to the dining table.

"Sit, while I get the food." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I got it."

I went to the kitchen to grab the steaks when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Esme looking at me.

"Need some help sweetie?"

"Uh, sure. Thank you."

I grabbed the steaks and Esme grabbed the pasta. We went back to the dining room and placed the food down. I could feel someone looking at me and when I looked up, I saw Anthony giving me a full blown stare. Edward on the other hand was giving Anthony a glare. I ducked my head and moved back in the kitchen to retrieve the other food. When I finally made it back with everything, Edward stood up and pulled out my chair. I kissed his cheek and sat down. Edward was giving Anthony a smirk and I didn't know how I felt about that but I let it go.

Carlisle gave grace and everyone dug in.

"Bella, this is very good. Where did you learn to make this?" Esme asked.

I blushed. "It's a family recipe." I said.

"Yeah Bella, I hope soon you'll be really close enough to give me the recipe." Anthony replied.

"Hmm, we'll see." I quipped.

Edward's hand was on my knee, squeezing it.

It was quiet for a minute before Esme tried to get everyone onto a different topic to talk about.

"So tell me Bella, what do you do for a living?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyebrow raised expectantly.

"I'm a teacher. I used to be a writer but teaching is what I do best." I hoped my answer satisfied her.

She nodded her head. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad.

"How did you get to be with Edward?" The oh so twin asked.

I stared him before answering. I didn't want to say how we really met. Walking down the street at night and Edward kissing me senselessly before leaving me breathless. Then meeting at a club. All of those were out of the question.

"Edward and I met by a friend of mine. At first I didn't want to meet because my friend called himself the matchmaker and every single date I gone out with wasn't so great but when I did, I haven't felt regretful since." I said smoothly.

I hoped Edward was ok with that because that was the best I could think of. Anthony gave me a smirk and nodded his head.

I couldn't help but look at him. Of course he was sexy, he was the replica of Edward. There was no way for me to fall for him, but the man was fine. It was like I was staring at Edward from across the table.

Then I felt a hand on my thigh. I was pretty sure I was staring at him longer then I was suppose to.

Cue the blush. I looked down and continued to eat.

_Damn the man for looking like Edward._

Conversation flowed easily after that but I kept getting glances from Anthony. Edward would try to get my attention every time but I wanted Edward to know that I wanted nothing to do with his brother.

When everyone was done, we did desert then went back to the living room to chat some more before Edward played on his piano.

I went to put the dishes away while everyone else got settled. The piano was in a different room so I knew Edward would be on it before playing. Everyone had a glass of wine and were relaxing, talking quietly. I heard the piano stop and not even a minute later, felt a presents behind me.

Edward stood next to me and poured himself another glass of wine before looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but he was looking at me like he could see right through me. All of a sudden, he grabbed me and pulled me flush against him. He grabbed my hair and pulled, tilting my face up so he could capture my lips with his. I moaned instantly and wrapped my hands around his neck and into his hair. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't realize I was sitting on the counter with him between my legs. He pulled his lips away and placed them on my neck. One of his hands went up my body and cupped a breast. I moaned when he pulled my nipple between my clothes. I felt him smirk when then his hand slid down to cup me between my legs. I was getting aroused so quickly and it didn't help that there were people in the other room. I could still feel his smirk on my neck and when I opened my eyes, I saw Anthony in the doorway, watching us. Or me. We were staring at each other and he was giving my a sexy grin, daring me to go to him instead of staying with Edward. If somebody saw this, they would think I wasn't enjoying Edward because I was staring at Anthony.

I didn't mind possessiveness. I really didn't but I wasn't the kind of girl to let her man practically grope her like this. I wasn't comfortable but it seemed Edward was. He knew he was watching the whole time and I didn't feel right about it. I didn't mind kissing but we weren't, he was hand fucking me(since his fingers weren't inside me) while another man was watching.

I saw Anthony leave and I took that as a cue to push Edward off me. I slid down the counter and looked anywhere but him. My face showed sadness yet held a firm hold of no emotions. I could tell Edward was looking at me but I didn't look up. Edward needed to know that I could handle my own. If Anthony walked up to me, I would tell him straight. I didn't need Edward groping me so he could get his point across. I could show Anthony that I wasn't like his other girlfriends. I hope this would be the last time for me to this prove to him.

"Bella-" Edward started but I held my hand up.

"Edward, have I not told you I was different then your other girlfriends. I can handle my own. I know how you feel about your brother but you didn't need to do all that to prove a point. I'm yours, I wouldn't change that."

"I know but you were staring at him during dinner and I didn't like the was he was looking at you." Edward growled out.

"I was staring at him because he was the replica of you. I felt like I was staring at you when you were next to me the whole time. Your eyes are what catch me every time and staring at him was like staring at you. I couldn't help it. Of course I can see the difference with the tats and piercing but you guys have the same green eyes. So every time I see him, I see you." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, really. Don't doubt me."

He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." I said sincerely

I nodded and turned to clean up the rest of the dishes. He sighed before leaving and going back to the piano.

When I was mostly done with the dishes I felt arms wrap around me again. I thought it was Edward because I know he hates when I'm mad at him and he always tries to get me to smile before finally leaving me alone. I leaned back against him and sighed. Then I saw it, more then I felt it. I saw a tattooed arm wrapped around me. I gasped and tried to move but he tightened his arms. I could feel something on my ass and I wasn't dumb to know what it was. He pressed me against the counter and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure my brother can take care of someone as sexy as you?" He questioned.

He pressed into me harder and nipped my ear. It was like the same way Edward did the night I walked home that night.

I tried to speak but damn it, the man was just like Edward.

"E-Edward can handle me fine, thank you."

"Are you sure about that. You seemed hesitant about that statement of yours."

_I clearly needed to get myself together._

"Yes, I'm sure. You need to go." I said.

"Why, I obviously have an affect on you. Why resist it?"

"Edward is everything your not. He can make my body react in a way nobody could imagine." I said turning around.

"Really?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I wouldn't doubt how I feel towards Edward."

He was giving me an expectant look like I was suppose to explain more. I was getting agitated by him.

"Look-" I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips crashed against mine. They were demanding and forceful, the opposite of Edwards. He pulled away before I could react.

"So fucking sexy." He growled.

_I wonder where they get their growling from._

Before anything else happen, I slapped him. The thing was, was that he didn't even look piss, just more aroused.

"I like a woman who plays hard to get."

I pushed him away from me.

"Excuse you, but if you haven't noticed, I'm with your brother, Edward. I'm not like the other sluts you mess around with and I'm not desperate. It's so typical that a guy like you has nothing else to do but steal women from his brother because he can't help but fucking with him. Are you really that mean of a brother? Can you not be happy for once that Edward found someone who loves him? Of course not because we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we? How about for once, you start looking for someone that cares for you. Be preoccupied with your own life instead of Edward's because it will make everything in our lives a whole lot better." My voice was raising more and more as I went on.

Anthony's face was pure priceless. I'm sure nobody talked to him that way and I was glad to be the first one to do it. I could see longing in his eyes but he looked pissed as hell. I couldn't care less actually.

Deep down I'm pretty sure he's insecure about himself. Seeking women attention at every chance he got. I think he was more happy that women were interested in him, no matter who they were because if he was confident, he wouldn't need all theses women to make him feel wanted.

I sighed and walked out of the room before anything else happened. Suddenly he grabbed my hand tightly. I looked at him and he was staring me down. His face still showed that he was pissed but there was something else there that I couldn't place. After what felt like forever, he let me go and walked out of the room.

I was confused about that but I let it go. I looked towards the sink, I still had a couple of dishes to do but they could wait till tomorrow.

I walked where the family was and saw that they where in the room where Edward placed his piano. Esme saved me a spot next to her and I smiled gratefully. I didn't want to sit anywhere near Anthony. I sat between her and Carlisle and waited for Edward to play. He looked at all of us and then smiled at me when he noticed I was in the room. I smiled back and he turned to begin playing.

The first one, I recognized as Clair de Lune. The last two, I haven't heard before but the last one was my favorite. When he finished, I clapped and I didn't even know I was crying till I tasted it on my lips. I wiped them away and went to sit by Edward.

"That was beautiful." I said.

"Thank you, the last song I did…I made it for you."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

The tears were back and I was sure I was smiling really big.

"Thank you." was all I could think of.

Our foreheads were touching and when I looked up I saw that everyone was going towards the living room, except for Anthony. He was watching us. I didn't want to deal with him right now, I just wanted to spend my moment with Edward. I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." was his automatic reply.

The family stayed a little longer before we all decided to call it a night.

"Well Edward, Bella, this night was fun and we should do something sometime." Esme said.

"I would love too. We really should do again." I replied happily.

"Yes, we would like to get to know you better, Bella." Carlisle said.

I smiled and hugged them both before they left.

Then Elizabeth and her husband moved on their spot to talk to us. Anthony was behind them. He was looking at me but he looked pissed yet that expression I couldn't place was still there too. I couldn't figure it out.

"We had a great time, getting to know you Bella. I can't wait for the next piano concert."

"It was nice meeting you both and I'm glad you guys had a good time."

"Yes, Bella, we would love to get to know you and maybe see you again soon." Her husband sounded remorseful when he said that but he said it anyway.

They finally left with Anthony giving us a slight nod towards us. When the door finally closed, we both breathed a sigh of relief.

By the time Edward and I made it in bed, we were both exhausted.

I wanted to tell Edward what happened tonight so if something came up in the future, it wouldn't bite my in the ass later.

"Edward."

"Hmm."

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Its what happened tonight."

"What happened?" He asked.

I could see the panic rising in him quickly.

"Stop before you panic, Edward. I think you'll actually be happy." I said.

"Tell me."

"Well your brother came in the kitchen maybe not even twenty minutes and I thought it was you because of what happened earlier. Well I thought it was your arms that wrapped themselves around me but when I looked down I noticed a lot of tattoos on the arm. When I tried to pull away, he tightened and arms and tried to seduce me.-"

"What! That son of a bitch. You expect that to make me happy?" He asked incredulously.

"Edward. Stop and let me finish. Anyway when he tried to seduce me, I got out of his grip and was about to tell him off but-"

"But what." Edward waited impatiently.

"But he ended up kissing me, b-"

"He what!" Edward shouted.

"For fucks sakes Edward. Let me finish." I yelled.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"When he pulled away from me, I slapped him, but that somehow only managed him to want me more-" I held up my hand because I could see he was about to say something. "But then I ended up telling him off. He looked angry yet there was something else showing on his face but I couldn't place it but there was more anger inside him then anything. So, he ended up leaving me alone the rest of the night."

"So that's why he wasn't looking at us when they were about to leave?"

"Yup."

"Damn, my woman knows how to put a man straight." Edward grinned.

I giggled before relaxing into him again.

"Again Bella, I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's ok. Its in the past. As long as you don't do that to me again." I said.

"Promise." He said.

I smiled before snuggling into Edward and getting a good nights sleep.

**-Edward+Bella=Everlasting Love -**

**So there you have it.**

**Tell me what you think of Anthony. What was that expression on his face that Bella could place. What was he feeling?…hmm**

**Tell me what you thought the chapter would be like. Different from what you thought. I tried to get it as best as I could if someone was in that situation since I never been in it.**

**I would love some reviews. There better then Anthony and Edward's stare combined.**


End file.
